Forgetting You
by Arara
Summary: Hope's life in Cocoon was normal and dull. But, after meeting a dangerous man named Snow, one who declared himself the man who lived among nature and shared the blessing of the animals, his life becomes one full of doubt, hatred, and revenge. HopexSnow
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

HOPE ESTHIEM

I met him when I was only nine years old. It was my hometown-everything wasn't as new and bright as other towns. The roads were mostly dirt; we ran out of money, so only the most active parts of town had proper roads. The houses were mostly farms with dirty, broken white fences, brown grass, lots of flies, mud, and trash. Tall, green hills separated us from the rest of the world-only very few trucks came through every month.

My family was like almost everybody else; we owned a small house that looked as if it could be a trailer home's cousin; we had little land in the backyard, where only four cows and a dozen chickens ran free. The pen house where the hens slept was guarded 24/7 by our old dog, Hooper. He kept his droopy ear alert at all times, even though his eyes were closed half the time.

Me? I hardly had any friends; most of the time I was helping my mother with the chores (cleaning the pen house, gathering eggs, feeding the animals). Only a neighborhood girl named Vanille tried to spend time with me, but I continuously denied her. I don't need any friends-I have Hooper. He's the best friend I could ever had, even if he was due to die any time now. I have my mother, too; even though at times she may be rough with me, she can be kind and gentle.

And _him_... he became the closest friend-even closer than Hooper. I met him when I was only nine years old. When I was dirty, messy, tired. Like always. Like everyday.

Mother asked me to go to the market. She said as she handed me a couple of coins, "Buy some chicken feed. They're hungry, and it'll be hard for them to lay eggs without proper food."

As always, I accepted, and went down the dirt road with the coins jingling in my brown trousers pocket. Looking to my right and my left, I could see dirty, broken white fences, and children I knew very well running and playing with one another. They would always give me that scowl of theirs when I passed. The scowl of disapproval. The same look my father would give me.

"Hey, stupid kid, how is it not going to school!?" One shouted to me as I kept my eyes low. I studied my dirty, bare feet as it stepped one after another on the cold dirt road. Strange enough, even though the air was humid and burning hot, the ground always managed to stay icy.

"Yeah!" said another as he picked up his muddy blue ball. "Are you learning how to take care of your stupid mother at home? It must be easy being a retard!"

Their mocking laughter did nothing to me; it was now easy to ignore them. At first the words stung, like a finger against a rose thorn, or a foot on glass. But, now-now it was as normal as a breeze through my hair, or the clouds in the sky. They were no one to me; if they dropped dead right there and then, it wouldn't matter to me. Flowers died, animals died, trends died. Everything was to die one day.

I managed to turn the corner as they continued to shout; to be an annoyance. One day they would regret ever speaking such words to me. It wasn't even my fault I couldn't go to school; school cost money here. And my father wasn't willing to take very little money out of his savings account and let me have a proper education. It was his gambling money, and he only wanted to spend that money on things for himself. Only for beer, and to gamble more. Only.

The man from the market knew me well, he greeted me by name when I arrived, and said a hearty goodbye when I left ("Why, hello there Hope! What would you like today?" "Are you finished already? Have a nice day!").

On my way home, there were more insults shouted my way, but I ignored them all. Gripping the market bag full of chicken feed tightly, I turned down to my road. Everything was normal; the sun was setting, the clouds disappearing in the darkening sky. The children were being called back home by their parents, them not looking at me even once. My family was the known as the "retards." Mother didn't go to school, father never passed College, and now I wasn't going to school. All the families with successful children were moving out to Pulse, a wealthy city far away, one by one while this was my permanent home. Cocoon was my home.

Everything continued to be normal, up until the usual aroma of baked chicken with rice was shielded by heavy cologne. Cologne... no one could afford any of that here. Actually, they could, but it was a complete waste of money. The cologne was strong; overpowering. My eyes began to swell up in tears as I walked closer and closer to the source of the stench.

Walking straight towards me on the road of my house was a man with hair the color of gold. He wore an expensive looking trench coat, black gloves, and necklaces that sparkled even in the dim lighting of the sun. A hat was forced onto his head-a hat I've never seen in this town before. His eyes captured the color of the large ocean perfectly; it was a magnificent blue. I'd never seen a man like this before... And by the stares of other residents, I'm sure they haven't, either.

He must've been from Pulse. That horrid, terrible town full of bratty children and stuck up adults. All the perfect families went _there_. And most of them came back to Cocoon just to brag about their fabulous lives over the mountains. So far-over the mountains. I could never imagine what happens over. Maybe Broadway shows everyday, and parties with glass tumblers and only the most expensive wine. Father talks about it every night-when he isn't gambling and drinking beer in front of the TV, he's doing his job as a truck driver. And as a truck driver, he's gone through the city of Pulse. He brings back stories, and every body in town just comes to the end of the street to listen to him. I never go, though. Mother tells me not to. She's afraid the kids will pick on me and mock me like they always do.

"You're from that city up over em' mountens, aren't ya?" Old man Withers from down the street says as he drags his bad leg towards the golden-haired man. They're stories about from when he was younger; he lived in Cocoon his whole life, doing drugs and hanging out with the bad crowd who still live two blocks away. When he was in his late teen's, he got in an accident that crippled him for life. His wife, Mrs. Martha, stood from the gate protecting her house, just staring with uncertain eyes. No one has ever seen her leave her property, except for when Old man Withers goes to the doctor, which isn't very often at all.

The golden-haired man ran his eyes over the old man, and even though he wasn't looking at me in such a way, I felt an excited shiver go up my spine. Such intensity in his eyes even grabbed me in its hold, and I found it hard to look away.

The man, then, grinned, flashing pearly white teeth. The kind of white teeth only the families blessed with good genes in this town had. Mother had white teeth; the whitest in the town. Father drank too much coffee and hardly brushed his teeth, though, so his were yellow. Mine were just like mother's, though. I felt lucky, sometimes, when I'd look into the mouth of the kids who picked on me, and saw their jagged, yellow teeth.

"The name's Snow. Snow Villiers. I'll be staying here from now on, so please take care of me," he said, his eyes studying every residents face who dared to come out of their house and silently greet him. And then his eyes met me-those ocean blue eyes. They were the perfect storm of icy and dark blue. Another shiver ran up my spine as I stared back. His eyes happened to stay on mine for quite awhile; I counted four seconds exactly. I was young then; All I could understand was this strange feeling every time I stared intently at his face. But, what I did know and understand was that I wanted to get to know him. Why was someone like him staying in a place like this? Shouldn't he be back in Pulse with his Broadway shows and wine parties?

I was going to find out- I'm a curious boy.

The next day I woke up in my bed with the light of the sun in my eyes. I dreamed about Snow; I dreamed talking to me and understanding me. I dreamed of me understanding him back and asking him all kinds of questions about his life back in Pulse. But, every time he talked, I couldn't hear anything. All I could see was his pink lips moving, and his perfect storm blue eyes sparkling.

Squinting, I looked at the broken blinds of my only tiny window in the room. My floral print bed sheets had holes, revealing its age, and my pillow was so dirty it was brown. That meant it was wash day. We only had wash day once every month; we couldn't afford any more than that. And that meant I had a lot of work to do today.

Breakfast was the usual; barely cooked eggs and beef with hand squeezed orange juice. Mother liked to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner from scratch because it saved us a fortune. Eating the same thing every single day was a pain, though; but I didn't dare complain. That only made father angrier. And when my father was angry, my life at home was hell.

"Here's some money," mother said to me in a whisper as father watched TV in the other room with a bottle of beer. "Go to the laundry mat and wash your father's clothes first; he needs to go to work tomorrow. The basket is in th-"

"The closet; I know, ma." I said carefully, so she wouldn't get upset at me for back talking to her. She seemed calm, though, her face was as gentle and cute as a rabbit's, but her looks were deceiving- when she wanted to be, she was as strong as a chimp.

"Now go- hurry," mother dropped the coins into my dirty palm. "And as Mr. John if you can take a shower at his house again; you're _filthy_."

I didn't mind the filth. The filth showed how hard I worked every single day; it was a badge of honor. The filthier you were here, the more respect you received. But, we all listened to our mother's at the end of the day to wash up. Some kids who were wealthier than other washed more frequently. Kids like me, with no education, washed only about once every two months.

"Yes, ma," I said, and then left through the front screen door. The sun greeted me like it usually did, but I don't tan; I only burn. Mother makes it her duty to buy sunscreen, no matter how little money we had. She didn't want me to be in pain, which I appreciated. Mother was always kind to me- that's why she was one of my only best friends.

I walked to the back of the house, where a giant pile of father's clothes was sitting. Entering through the back door, I rummaged through our tiny closet and pulled out the basket with the broken handle. I worked out in the hot sun, stacking his T-shirts and jeans and undergarments into the big gray basket.

After finishing, I walked back around to the front of the house and trotted down the road. The street kids, as usual, were playing with their muddy ball. Their innocent smiles and carefree lives made me angry. So angry, in fact, that I wanted to pick up the broken wooden stick on the ground and beat them with it. They looked at me, and their mocking grins appeared again. The urge to hit them only intensified, but I turned away and walked faster, not wanting any unnecessary confrontation.

I managed to turn the corner without any insults my way. I felt satisfied, and began trotting faster, listening to my panting and the pitter-patter of my feet against the dirt ground. My feet were always dirty; always slightly bloody and sore. It was just another regular trait now, though- just like using your hands to eat.

I continued to walk down the street, feeling strangely better about myself. But, suddenly I immediately met the man I just dreamed about the night before. He was sitting on a bench on the corner-just _sitting_ there-looking up into the sky. The sun made his hair and eyes literally glow. My mouth absentmindedly parted, and I couldn't look away.

He sat there, not noticing that I was standing there, staring at him. He was holding something tightly in his gloved-fist. It was glistening between his fingers, just like the necklaces around his neck. Why wasn't he at home? Why was he not doing something productive, like feeding his chickens or making breakfast?

Snow blinked, and then slowly, lazily, turned his head and looked at me. My heart practically stopped in my chest, and it felt as if he was moving in slow motion. His grin appeared, it appeared slowly, as if treading through ocean water. It was a smile that pulled me towards him, like a magnet.

"C'mere, kid." Snow's deep voice said as he patted the spot beside him. I hesitated, and then trotted towards him, ignoring my mission for a few minutes. Or hours.

I reached him, and then took a seat. The wooden bench creaked underneath my weight. His perfect storm eyes didn't look away, his eyes were still running over the features of me face. A stronger shiver zipped throughout my body, and my breathing halted.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Hope." I muttered. "Hope Esthiem."

I looked away, but I could still feel him staring at me; _studying_ me. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I smelt bad, didn't I? I looked like a homeless kid, right? Snow probably thought all of that, and that made me feel like bigger crap.

"Hope," he repeated, as if thinking. "Hope," he repeated, except he was calling me.

I flinched a bit- I flinched at his deep, husky voice. It was even deeper than my fathers. More dominant, demanding, yet in a soothing way. "Yes?"

"Do you ever think of breaking free?" He asked, looking back up at the sky. His fist weakened a bit, and I could see a bit more of the shining silver object in it. An urge to reach forward and open it completely overcame me, but I held back for as long as I could.

I placed the basket at my feet, and then stuffed my hands between my legs. "Breaking free?"

"Getting away from your old self. Breaking free." He said. His eyes were somewhere distant; lost in thought.

I looked back ahead and shrugged. "I... I guess so."

Snow laughed; his laugh was new to me. The way he tossed his head back, narrowed his eyes, and just let himself go was strange. "You're too young to understand, aren't you?"

"I'm not," I muttered, looking at his fist. "I'm old enough to understand. If you'd let me."

Snow looked at me- I could feel it. And I looked back, getting caught up in the stare once again. His eyes ran over my face; looked deep into my eyes. And then a cat-like, _devious_ grin appeared onto his face. The grin made me feel as if something bad was about to happen.

"Can I trust you, Hope?" He asked, his eyes narrowing into a serious stare.

I spoke before thinking- "Of course." I wanted him to like me; to confide in me. Just like in my dreams, except, this time I'd actually like to hear him speak. Hear him talk with his soothing voice.

"If I can trust you, you can trust me. Right?" He asked.

I gave him a hesitated nod. "Yeah."

"Then." he began. "This is our little secret. Just ours." He opened his fist, revealing a beautiful silver necklace. They're were tiny silver balls and twirls on it, and it looked magnificent. I carefully reached my hands forward, my eyes darting from his face to his hand.

Once he gave me a certain grin-nod, I picked up the necklace and studied it. I've never seen something look so pretty before! It looked like it was worth a fortune! Why would he give it to someone like me?

"You act like a caveman that discovered fire or something," Snow laughed again, except a more deeper, joyful laugh.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Why are you... giving _me_ this?"

"You're the only one I will trust in this town, Hope," he said, without missing a beat. "You have the kind of face. I'm sure we'll be great partners."

I unhooked the necklace after a bit of work. Snow took the necklace from my hands and re-hooked it once he pulled it around my neck. He stunk of cologne; it was overwhelmingly strong, but it was no longer foreign to me anymore. It was welcoming.

"Keep this safe," he said, quietly. He gave me a stern look, and I couldn't help but nod.

"Y-Yeah. I promise."

"Good." He smiled. "Don't come here for the next 12 months. Just keep walking and do your business. And don't lose the necklace. Understand?"

I blinked slowly. "Where will you be?"

Snow patted my back. Another shiver zipped through me. "Don't worry about. Just trust me, okay? Don't forget this moment."

I nodded enthusiastically. I wouldn't; and he knew that. He knew it as impossible for me to forget.

I never did.


	2. Prologue 2

PROLOGUE

SNOW VILLIERS

"You're leaving!?" I asked, my heart pounding hard behind my rib cage. I watched her turn around, her light pink tresses swinging like a silky curtain. She held tightly onto the silver necklace I gave her as a gift, and just from that I knew she really didn't want to.

A heavy silence hung over us; only the sounds of the trees rustling near the beach, and the ocean crashing against the soft sand took place. I took a step towards her, and reached out to touch her shoulders, but she spun back around to face me and stepped back just in time for me to grab the air from which she'd once been.

"I have to!" She said, her soft voice no longer the voice I found myself falling asleep to just yesterday. "Light needs me, and... and I... I..." Her eyes darted around, and she clutched the necklace even tighter in palm. It must've hurt.

"I...?" I asked, urging her on. We both paused as a cluster of girls passed us. And then, she looked up at me, her soft, gentle face giving me chills. I was surprised that I just saw that face in pleasure so many times before. And now she was trying to end things.

She shook her head side to side. "I can't be with someone like... _you_."

I paused. And then, I flared. "Is it because of your sist-"

"No!" She shouted. Some people looked at us, but she ignored them all. "It's not only my sister! I have a mind of my own, too, you know!"

"Yeah!?" I took a step forward. "Well, most of the time you don't act like it!"

She looked crushed, as if I just struck the wrong chord, and looked away again. "You're not well in the head, Snow."

"Not... well in the head?"

She looked at me with her wide, beautiful eyes. But, all I felt was crushed and deserted. How could she just leave me like this? After all I've given her; After all I've _done _for her? I tried to revisit the memory of just yesterday- she was acting as normal as could be. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of pink, her eyes sparkled- in fact, her whole body glowed. She was like a beautiful dream that I thought would never come true.

"Your old town... Lightening and I took a visit there about a month ago..." She said, looking down. Her tiny hands finally released the necklace; the shape of the twirls and tiny balls hanging off of it left a carving into her red-flushed palms. She didn't dare finish her sentence, and I kenw exactly why.

It was a mistake to let her deep into my past; I knew that. But, my love for her was so great that I felt I was shoving her out of my life by holding it to myself. My eyes narrowed and jaw tightened at a now-blurry image of her uncertain, frightened face. She had all the right in the world to be scared- she went places where she shouldn't have, and now my mind was made up.

"Why?" I asked, quietly at first. She flinched, even at the soft tone I was using. I could sense her emotions a mile away- she was afraid the same fate as the others would come upon her. But, no. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I didn't want to drag my past along with me and make it my present. I wanted to shove it all away. Shove it all away forever, and I knew exactly how. My mind was made up.

My mind was certainly made up.

"Lightening," she said in a soft whisper, her hands in fists and to her chest. "Lightening," she repeated, and then looked into my eyes, daring herself to see what was in them. What she saw she didn't like, so her eyes returned to the sandy ground. A breeze came, as if someone up there was trying to calm me down. Her red mini-skirt billowed, revealing a small snippet of her upper thighs. I only glanced down at them for just a second before turning my back to her. I took a deep breath, letting in the ocean air. It was a familiar scent- the scent I breathed in every morning from the confinements of my beach house. The house that held me away from the world. I guess I was afraid, too. Afraid just like she was. Afraid someone will find me; catch up to me. Someone from long ago.

This was dangerous. Too dangerous for me to handle just by staying here. My beach house could confine me no longer. I could no longer let it. It was time- the time that I've been fretting my whole life. I turned my head 90 degrees, eyes still narrowed, jaw still clenched.

"Where will you go?" I asked. She was back to holding the necklace.

"To... To Pulse..." She muttered, nodding her head sharply as if she had no other choice. As if that was her final decision.

"Pulse, huh?" I stuffed my hands into my trench coat pocket, eyes squinting up at the burning sun. "That isn't very far from here at all."

She was quiet.

"I won't follow you or anything; It's probably best if you went." I slowly turned to face her again.

She parted her lips and widened her eyes, wanting to say something so, so badly. _So_ badly, in fact, that a soft sound came from deep down her throat. But, she looked away and decided on something else instead.

"I know that..." She said. "I trust you."

We both were silent for a bit. I took another ocean-scented breath. Her boots dug into the sand. A grin pulled at the ends of my lips.

"...You trust me, huh..." I muttered. "Who do you trust more: me or Lightening?"

She grew quiet again. I didn't dare look back at her, knowing that any other answer than "Lightening" was a lie. I've know that for a while now, but was so love drunk that I didn't dare let it escape my lips. I wanted to shove my pride, my dreams, my career-_everything_ away for her. That was one week ago. Not now. Not ever.

"You know the answer to that, Snow..." She said. I guess I did. And the answer will never change, no matter how much of my heart I gave to her. No matter how much I threw away. My chest was in excruciating pain; it was hard to breathe. I never knew this realization would hurt so much.

"I do," my voice was strained, and I nodded a bit sloppily. Biting my bottom lip, I turned away again. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

She was quiet.

"I love you." I repeated.

"You don't." She said. And then she forced a smile. And then she turned away. And then I watched her leave.


	3. Vision One

HOPE ESTHIEM

I waited. And waited. And _waited_. The months turned into years, and I grew restless. I tossed about in bed, I began to shout back at the neighborhood kids, I argued day and night with my mother. My once joyful smiles turned into teeth-sucking and eye rolls. I was no longer myself. I didn't come out of my room for my 13th birthday. All I could do was open the safe underneath my bed and touch and fiddle with the necklace given to me by Snow.

_Snow_. It was a special name. A name that only danced well on my tongue- no one else's. A name that led to memories, even though they were slowly drifting away. Memories of his golden hair and ocean blue eyes. A name that fit well for someone of his nature. His skin wasn't the color of snow- neither was his eyes or hair. None of his articles of clothing that he wore that day was the color of snow. But, snow was pure, and gentle, and blew softly in the breeze. I've never seen real snow before, but that was how books would explain snow. I've seen pictures, movies- all kinds of things with snow. I've never met snow, or touched snow, or played in snow. But, somehow I knew that Snow Villiers was _just_ like snow. Mysterious, gentle, disappearing in the palm of your hands.

I wasn't the only one restless. Mother and father fight almost every night ever since I turned 10. I can hear them- I can feel the floorboards vibrate as father's footsteps crashed about. I can see paintings shake on the walls as mother hits against things. My only escape is my room, with that little safe in my lap. With the necklace around my neck. It was hard to forget. Too hard to forget him. He knew that. He really did. I only met him for a moment; a very small moment that any other person wouldn't think much of. But, to me, it was my life. The only string that kept me _tied_ to life.

The fighting stopped that night. It stopped short, but I could hear mother sob in the room next door. Her sob is like the sound of a lonely piano playing in the distance. No one can hear its cries; no one can hear its voice slowly fade. It's dying- dying _slowly_. Holding on to nothing but air. And even that will soon leave it. I can't cry, though. My tears have been long since dried. Nothing can fall- nothing at all.

Father's loud footsteps are soon to reach my room. I quickly lock the necklace back into its little safe and tuck it neatly underneath my bed. I sit on the thin carpeted floor with my knees to my chest, awaiting his arrival. Quickly after, my door swung open and hit the wall, the hinges creaking in protest. Father stood at the doorway, his nose flared and dark eyes staring down at me.

"You and your mother are worthless, you know that?" He said.

I stayed quiet.

"You're both dumb, you both don't bring in any profit- you're _worthless_."

Yet, I still stayed quiet, eyes refusing to look at him. He says these things as if I don't already know it. I know I'm worthless- I know I can't do anything. I have no talent. If you count cleaning animal crap as a talent, then that's the only thing I'm good at. But, repeating it everyday wasn't necessary. And he knew that. But, he loved to remind me. It made the whole family realize his worth. Without him we wouldn't even have this house. He and I both knew that.

"If you died, no one would care, Hope. You're lucky you're my son. My _only_ son. Otherwise, you would be out in the streets, you ugly _shit_."

He turned away from me and left the room. My eyes finally raised and looked at the spot where he'd once been.

One day all who speaks bad of me will pay. That was a promise to myself, and I'm living to it. Snow may have lied to me about when he was to come back, but I wasn't angry. I probably never will be. I'm willing to wait. I'll wait even until the age of 18.

That was a dumb child's choice.

I didn't have to wait long after that. Another year passed, and he came back a month after my birthday. He was still wearing the same thing; he still had the same blase look upon his face. I was cleaning up the pen house when I saw him pass by my home. My heartbeat did a few jumps when the breeze carried his thick cologne straight to me. He was looking around, and I'm sure it was for me.

"Snow!" I said, running around the house and unlocking the latch to the house gate. He stood and watched as I pushed the creaky gate door open, and ran to him. Hooper heard my joyful shouting, and decided to follow me around the house. Hooper greeted Snow with a few lazy licks to his jeans.

Snow, at first, looked a bit uncertain, as if he didn't recognize me. His blonde eyebrows raised in confusion, and he took a step back, his eyes running over my body as if scanning me. The same chill from years ago ran up my spine, and I couldn't help but blush.

His face, then, lit up, and I felt happy. He remembered.

"Ahhh- _Hope_, is it?" He said. Some of the neighborhood kids down the road stopped playing ball to look. Their eyes ran from me to him, most certainly wondering why someone like Snow was speaking to someone like me.

"Yeah; I'm Hope." I said, and then felt stupid for getting so excited. He didn't seem as happy to see me as I did to see him.

"Do you still have th-"

"Yes. I kept it safe." I said, nodding nervously. I looked up and saw a kind, distant grin on his face, and then I looked away again.

"Good." He said, giving my shoulder a pat. "Go get it; I'll meet you by the bench 'round the corner."

I immediately listened to him and rushed into the house, my heart pounding hard in ears. Hooper trotted back around the house to the backyard.

We were going to meet again! I listened to his every word the last time we met years ago; to never go to that bench until he returned. I listened to his _every_ word. I memorized it. Wrote it down, even though I couldn't write much.

Slipping by unnoticed by my parents, I left the house once again and trotted excitedly down the dirt road. This time the neighborhood kids didn't pick on me, kick the ball at me, or mock me- they just _stared_. Their eyes were uncertain and worried, as if I suddenly had a great power over them. They were probably thinking that Snow would come after them if they messed with me.

_Heh_. Let them think that. I probably was special around here, because a man from _Pulse_ actually wanted to be partners with _me_. It was hard to contain myself thinking about those words from so long ago. It was a distant memory, but I still held strongly onto it. For, without it I was my old self. I was the dumb kid who no one wanted to be friends with. No one wanted to be friends with except for _her_...

My head immediately snapped to the right, looking at the house on the corner. It was a house a bit bigger than the rest of Cocoon. Vanille and her family lived there. For some reason, Vanille had a great interest in me. The way were eyes went glassy when she spoke to me, and the way she bobbed on her heels told me so. I didn't care much for her, though. She was quite annoying and a stalker. Her family was known as the crazy family. They were way too joyful for their own good, despite the fact that they were in such a crappy place. I actually kind of felt sorry for her. They lived in an artificial world. A world that isn't for me.

Snow was sitting the exact same way he was years ago when I turned the corner. Eyes up at the sky, hand into a fist. Except, nothing was in his fist. I slowly sat down with the safe gently placed onto my lap. He seemed not to acknowledge me for a small bit; his eyes were still distant, but in time his head turned to face me. I felt nervous underneath his heated stare. I looked nothing like him- my hair was slightly messy and unkempt, my clothes, fortunately, was new and hardly dirty at all. My skin was still pale, even paler than him, but the small bits of freckles across my face gave my skin some sort of darker tint, albeit it wasn't much.

"Is it in perfect condition?" He seemed worried.

I gave him a nod, and then unlocked the case, showing him the shining silver necklace. His eyes swelled up in tears at the sight. I wasn't quite sure why, but I prevented from asking him. He seemed too caught up in his thoughts to even notice my presence; he gently grabbed the necklace and raised it in the air, whistling between his teeth at the sight.

"It's in perfect condition, alright." He said. "It's a bit warm, though- have you been holding it a lot?"

My face flushed. I looked away.

"So you were?" He voice raised in a playful tone. "How cute."

If my face could turn any redder, it did. "It looks pretty, okay?"

"Were you thinking of me?" He asked innocently.

I forgot how to breath for a few seconds. Turning my head away, I muttered, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He repeated loudly. A few kids on dirty, rusty bikes rode by. We both stood still as they did. Snow settled back onto the bench and looked up at the clouds again, placing the necklace on his lap.

"Sometimes." I nodded, assuring him that was all it was.

"Think of me more than sometimes," He said. "We should always be thinking about one another- we're supposed to be partners, remember?"

"Yeah," I said. "I remember." I couldn't forget. He's such a pretender- he knew well I thought of him way more than sometimes. I didn't like being played with, but I said nothing. It was best to stay silent. If it was him playing with me, I didn't care.

"And as partners, we always back each other up. Understand, Hope?" Snow said, his intensifying ocean blue eyes burning a hole in the side of my face.

"I understand."

"Partners also lie for one another to get them out of trouble, and they always know where each other are." Snow continued.

"Lie?" I asked. I could never lie to anybody. It was hard for me to. "I-I can't lie."

"You won't get in trouble."

"Yes I will."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do! But... But I can't lie to my parents."

"Dumb people turn on their word."

Those words stopped me in my tracks. "I-I'm not turning back on m-"

"You're saying you won't lie for me. As partners, we should lie for one another to help one another out. If you can't lie for me then we can't be partners. And that's going against your word." Snow didn't skip a beat.

I looked down. "I _am_ your partner..."

"Then you'll lie for me. Right?"

"...Right." I wanted to be liked. I wanted to be liked badly. I didn't want him to hate me and think of me as dumb like the rest of Cocoon did. I'm not dumb- I can be smart. But, no one stays to listen long enough. Everybody leaves; even my mother. She believes I'm dumb, too. She may not say it, but I know she thinks it. She has never called me smart- _never_. And it hurts. It hurts beyond belief.

I looked at him, and caught him looking back at me. I couldn't look away; I was pulled towards him. Just like those years ago. Just like when I was nine. His hand reached my thigh, and zips of electricity shot through me. His hand stayed there, while the other one touched my dry cheek.

"I'll take care of you if you take care of me. Understand?" Snow said, quietly- _carefully_.

"...I understand." I muttered without thinking. My eyes glazed over, and Snow became a blurry blob as he slowly closed the gap between our mouths.

I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I felt his soft lips against mine.

All I was thinking was that I was wanted.

Snow wanted me.

I was happy.

* * *

SNOW VILLIERS

I woke up in my bed just to find the necklace I gave Serah on my nightstand. The keys that I also gave to her sat there, mocking me, _teasing_ me. I wanted to punch something so badly. The wall by my bed now has a big gaping hole in it.

Now it knows how my heart feels.

I sat on my bed, fingers tangled through my messy hair, eyes tightly closed, wishing this was just a terrible dream. She couldn't really be gone, could she? She was the one who practically screamed "Yes!" when I got on my knees and revealed to her a ring! She just couldn't up and go!

I finally looked at at the full-length mirror across the room from me. I looked at how desperate I was- how I longed for Serah so badly. Was it really time to move on? To find another? No. It couldn't be time yet. I still loved Serah with all my heart. I want the days to come back from when I opened my eyes, and there she was, in a lacy pink bra with matching underwear, sleeping peacefully beside me. The smell of flowers that radiated off of her fresh, supple skin engulfing me once again. The sight of her pink, soft lips, the sight of her calm, beautiful eyes. It'd only been one day, and I craved for her like this.

There was no going back on my word now. It was do this or lose all of my pride along with _Serah_.

"God... _Serah_," I muttered to myself, pulling restlessly at my hair. She was going to make my frickin' lose my mind! That meant I had no time to waste! I needed to go, and right then and there.

Taking one last gulp of the ocean air the flowed endlessly into my arch window, I stood up, marched over to my closet door, and swung it open. It banged against the wall, revealing rows and rows of clothing. Just as I was about to walk inside and choose only my best outfits, I paused. I didn't need all of this concentration. It was best to keep it simple.

So, I grabbed my favorite trench coat, jeans, some shoes, and my favorite necklaces. I was already wearing the shirt I wanted to wear. It only took a couple of minutes to change out and brush my hair. I shoved my hat on top of my head, and then left my bedroom. Leaping down the stairs, I snatched my wallet, house keys, car keys, and phone.

There were two missed calls from Lightening. What did Lightening want? Didn't she know I didn't want to associate myself with someone like _her_? It was all her fault Serah was now gone, and for good. Once Serah makes a choice, she sticks to it. There's no changing her mind.

Sometimes I loved that about her, sometimes I didn't. And right now, I disliked it.

I called Lightening back.

"What do you want?" I asked as soon as she picked up.

"What are you talking about?" She said. There was an engine rumbling in the background. They must be leaving already. "_You_ called _me._"

"The two missed calls from earlier," I spat. "What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you, you dead beat." She snapped. "That was Serah." There was some talking in the background. The voice was like a soft tweet from a bird. It was Serah!

"Is Serah there with you!?" I asked, leaving the front door of my house. In the distance, I could see early birds lying down on the beach, trying to tan underneath the burning morning sun. The overwhelming smell of ocean sea water surrounded me immediately.

"Yeah," Lightening said. "Why?"

"I want to talk to her! Let me talk to her!" I shouted, pausing on my cobblestone road. It snaked all the way down to the beach.

"She doesn't want to t-"

There was a loud rustling, as if they were fighting over the phone.

"Snow?" Serah's voice appeared.

"Serah!" My voice shook. I hated when it did that.

"...What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Please... just-I don't care if I sound lame right now-_please_ give me another chance," I said, voice still shaking.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I can't. Not anymore." Serah said.

"Wait-please let m-"

"I'm sorry. I trusted you. I _believed_ in you. And you let me down. I don't know what else you're hiding, but I don't have the time to force it out of you. Bye, Snow. I loved you."

She hung up.

Despair fell over me so terribly that tears stung the back of my eyeballs. I let my phone slip from my gloved fingers and to the stone ground, where it cracked immediately in half. "Fine!" I shouted at no one in particular. Girls tanning on the beach nearby sat up to look at me.

"FINE!" I repeated again, louder, angrier. I stormed back into the house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. The silver necklace was still sparkling on my bedside dresser. "You want to act this way, Serah?" I picked up the necklace, watching it glow. Like she used to. Like she _always_ used to. "Then we can both act this way. There will be no more past for you, _or_ me." I stuffed the necklace into my back pocket, and marched right back out of the house.

It was war.

_"I knew he was going into something bad, but I loved him too much to tell him."_


	4. Vision Two

HOPE ESTHIEM

I am dying. Maybe not physically, maybe not even mentally, but I was surely dying. And I never really realized what that meant myself. My house in Cocoon was so far from a doll house, and everybody knew. We were the retards. The people who could hardly tie their shoes-not even multiply 12x12. I was the retarded kid, mom was the retarded mother, and father was the sad, sad man who had to support two absolutely dumb people. I could practically see him spit on the ground after I walked past. Mom- she would never say anything bad about him. Her weak little heart couldn't take divorce, and where would we go if she even did decide to? Us retards could get no job- no one would take us in. We'd be homeless. We'd only have each other.

Father was a wicked, wicked man in my eyes. I could feel the dark, deep melancholy aura around him as he pitied himself while watching TV and drinking his damn alcohol. I could see his cracked, red lips mouth out words he would never regret saying about mother and I. I could read his thoughts as he damned himself for not staying with his mother over those tall mountains. His life was the complete opposite of his hoped, constantly _yearned_ for fairytale. I was his worst nightmare- mom was his worst nightmare.

We were the retards. Life destined to forever be in Cocoon.

That was all up until Snow came along. Snow Villiers. The wonderful, blessed stories he told me of Pulse made me want to know more. He leaves me with my mouth agape, eyes wide with curiosity. I still didn't know much about him- where his house was in Cocoon, his hobbies, his family; _nothing_. But I didn't need to know. I already felt I knew him- I _understood_ him. We were partners for life. We swore to it. And none of us could take it back.

The heat in Cocoon became overbearing. It was that time of the year where crops were tall and children could no longer play and had to work the fields. The small field behind my house wasn't much, but it was spacious enough for me. I was able to walk deep down into the tall rice stocks far enough that my house looked like a little doll house. A wire fence separated the very back of our fields to the woods, where I sometimes enjoyed going just to feel like I was somewhere else but in Cocoon. I could sleep there and no one would care in the house, because mother stopped caring about me. She was miserable. And I was the main cause- I caused her pain just being around.

It was a burning hot, early afternoon, and Hooper was sleeping soundly underneath the very little shade of a pine tree. As usual, I worked the fields, cutting down rice stocks to sell for some little change. I was dressed very lightly- loose brown shorts, a gray T-shirt, no shoes. Since mother no longer cared for me, I had to scavenge for my own sunscreen. After placing layers upon layers on my exposed skin, I still felt me burning up under the sun. I didn't mind, though- it was the only reminder I had that I was alive. It felt sort of nice, actually.

Feeling a bit adventurous, I trotted through the tall stocks to the very back of the field, and looked out over the wire fence. The forest was green, lush, and beautiful. I loved it. I could sit in there and doze off and think for hours, and the best part was that I was by myself, without people constantly reminding me how stupid and miserable I was. I took a deep breath (it felt like my first breath in a while), and let the smell of pine cones in, and then slowly let it out. I dropped the leather sac that carried the rice stocks I chopped down, and spread my arms, letting the wind cool me down.

I closed my eyes. This felt great- oh so wonderful. It was like my drug; shutting the 99.9% shitty part of my life out. "Ahhh," I sighed peacefully, suddenly feeling sleepy. But, if father didn't see me back in an hour or two, he would know I was slacking off and punish me. So, it was back to work for me.

The peace quickly faded, and the harsh reality of life returned. My shoulders returned to its usual slumping position, and I opened my eyes. But, what I saw was no longer just the green lush forest and wire fence. Suddenly, I saw Snow, leaning against a tree in the forest, a little ways away. At first I thought I was hallucinating- Snow really couldn't be in the forest behind my house, right? But, when he turned and gave me that irresistible smile that I could never day dream correctly, I knew it wasn't a hallucination. He was there.

Even in the little wind provided, I could smell his thick cologne. It was calling me to him. I had to go to him. My legs began working on its own, and walked so close to the wire fence that it scratched my thighs. But, I ignored the pain, and looked on wearily at the older man.

"Hey," I called out, squinting my eyes in the hot sun. "What are you doing out there?"

Snow gave me a foolish smile. "Come," he beckoned. "I want to show you something."

I frowned, running my fingers through my hair. "I know every area of the forest already- was is there to show me?"

Snow kept the foolish smile. "Just come." He outstretched his left hand and curled and uncurled his fingers.

I couldn't say no to that face. I looked down at the wire fence, hesitating, and then leaped over, landing on the now-hardened mud of the forest floor. Snow didn't wait for me to advance any further- he rushed towards me, took my hand in his, and pulled me along with him. My hand felt so tiny compared to his. His hands were soft and big and welcoming, while mine were the complete opposite. My fingers wrapped around his, and I squeezed.

Snow didn't bat an eyelash; he continued to drag me along with him like a baby stroller. At first I was too caught up in how beautiful his hair looked under the afternoon sun, but then I began to get agitated.

I pulled my hand from his. He stopped walking and looked back at me, confusion on his face.

"I can walk, you know," I felt my face flush as I looked down at my dirty feet. Damn, how he made me so self-conscious! My feelings were becoming such a nuisance!

"I know," Snow's deep, husky voice replied. I looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. I looked back down at my feet.

"If you can walk, then come on. Time won't wait for us." He said, and then the sound of his boots crunching the twigs on the ground erupted. I looked up, and he was already 15 steps ahead of me. I rushed to catch up.

We walked for awhile, and then an opening cleared, revealing a small little pond with beautiful fish swimming around. I've seen this place a million times before- I've even carved my name into the trees nearby and slept by the water, but for some reason it felt so new to me. Snow always had a way of making me see things in a new light- I was drunk on him. Shaking the admittedly scary thought from my head, I looked up at him. He was staring down at the fish, watching them swim around and around. His eyes seemed to follow the large red one around- I could see why, though; it was breathtaking. When the sun pierced the surface of the water, the fish seemed to glow a golden color. It reminded me of Snow's hair; it matched the golden perfectly.

I crouched down by the water, digging my toes into the soft mud, and cupped the water in the palms of my hands. It cleaned my hands as it fell through the cracks of my fingers. The fish scattered, diving to the pond floor. "Why'd you... take me here?" I finally asked, my voice cracking.

Snow sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Isn't it beautiful? I was exploring last night, and I found this place." He shook his head slowly side to side, eyes squinting up at the blue skies. "Just wonderful..."

I stared at him for a moment, and then looked down at my muddy feet. They were slowly sinking into the mud. "I told you I've been all over here before."

"I know you did- but this is the second time seeing this place for me." Snow's icy blue eyes met the side of my face. I could practically feel the heat of them just _studying_ me. "I thought this was a good place to learn more about you."

I shook my head. I didn't want him to know anymore about me than he already did. And he already knew too much. If he knew all about me, then maybe he'd think I was a retard, too. Just like everyone else. Just like my own parents. A surge of anger rippled through me. "No." I said. "I want to know about _you_."

"_Me_?" Snow seemed pleasantly surprised. He walked to my side and crouched down. My eyes went straight down to his boots, which were also getting muddy. "There's not much to know about me."

"Sure there is."

"There isn't."

"There is."

"No- there _isn't_."

"Are you trying to hide things from me, then?" I dared my self to look into his eyes. "I thought partners were supposed t-"

"If that's the case then tell me about you _first_." Snow said, confidently looking back at me. I immediately got nervous and looked away. Why was it that he always seemed to get the upper hand? A breeze blew my hair in various directions. It felt nice to feel the breeze against my otherwise hot and sweaty body. Snow must have been hot, too, because he was still wearing that trench coat. I decided against telling him to take it off, because he actually looked pretty nice in it.

"Fine." I watched the fish cautiously return to where they were before I disrupted them. "But, what is there to know? I live in this... place, I worked the fields almost every day... That's all."

Snow's hand touched my thigh, and I felt shocks coursing through my veins. "That's not all. What about your parents? Do you live with them?"

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell him the truth. Telling the truth may lead to more questions I didn't want to answer, though. "...Yeah- I do."

"Could I ever meet them?" Snow asked.

I shook my head. "...No."

He left it at that, staying silent. His eyes went to the sky, and then back down at the red fish swimming about. His eyes seemed to darken as he studied it- almost like a lion ready to creep up and attack its prey. I watched intently, wondering why Snow was slowly leaning towards the pond as if about to swat at a fly. His gloved hand slowly went up, and then, right before my eyes, it went down and into the water. There was a great splash-water soaked the front of my shirt-and then suddenly the red fish was flapping about drastically in Snow's tight grip.

My eyes widened-how did a Pulse citizen have such skill to be able to catch a slippery, _fast_ fish?-and mouth went agape. Snow didn't look even once at me as he took no time biting and ripping the head of the fish right off its body. Usually, I didn't bat an eyelash at such a thing-when I used to have friends, they would do gory things to wild animals all the time just to impress one another, but when Snow did it, it was almost like _I_ was the new kid to Cocoon from Pulse and met Snow, a native of this town.

Snow chewed it up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed into a perma-frown, and then spit the chewed up bits onto the mud beside the small pond. He dropped the rest of the body into a pathetic heap by his feet, wiping the remains away from his mouth. I could do nothing but stare, face caught between shock and confusion. Snow looked ahead, lost in thought, for a couple of minutes (though, it felt like hours to me), and then slowly-very, _very_ slowly-met my eyes. Neither of us could look away for a long while; Snow was unfazed at the petrified look on my face.

Snow, then, snickered and looked back ahead. "It's really hot in Cocoon- is it always like this?"

I wiped away sweat snaking down my forehead with the back of my head, and then tore my eyes off of Snow. "It rains a lot during Spring. But, besides that, yes- it's always hot."

Snow sat there, quietly, for a few minutes more, and then stood up. "Come with me, Hope."

I looked up at him, squinting from the sun. "Where are we going?"

"No questions- it ruins the fun of everything." He stretched his upturned hand to me, requesting me to place my own hand in his. I studied the hand for a while, and then stood on my own.

"Fine. Let's go." I walked past Snow, not understanding why I felt so upset right now.

Snow's heavy footsteps behind me assured me that I wasn't alone. We walked in silence, Snow finally taking the lead, just listening to the chirping of the birds overhead, and the breeze rustling the leaves on the tall, ominous trees. I looked down at my dirty, muddy feet, being careful not to step onto any sharp tree branches. I was sure to get splinters before the end of the day. My eyes looked ahead on the forest floor, catching the back of Snow's combat boots. They looked pretty expensive... so why was he just carelessly letting them step into mud puddles? Snow was a strange guy- were all Pulse residents like this?

"Hope," he called back to me, eyes still ahead and focused. I looked up at his golden hair.

"Yes?" I replied.

Snow waited for the a loud caw of a crow in the sky to stop before he spoke. "Can you do a favor for me?"

I paused skeptically, wiping more sweat off of my face. "...A favor? What?"

Snow tossed his head back and laughed, his sparkling ocean eyes glancing back at me for a moment. "Don't act so reserved. It's nothing serious- trust me."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have any pencil or paper right now, so can you write a letter for me?" Snow asked, looking back ahead.

I froze. Write a letter? _Me_? I can hardly write a grocery list! And how is it possible that Snow doesn't have a paper or a pencil? Where did he _live_, anyway? I opened my mouth to say something, but I lost my words. What was I _supposed_ to say? That I was dumb and couldn't write? Or say that I _can_ write and risk being found out as a liar?

"Hope?" Snow asked, glancing back and then back ahead. "You alive?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied warily.

"Then how about it?" Snow said joyfully, though a bit forced. It was as if he recognized my discomfort and wanted to taunt me. "Write me a letter?"

My eyes immediately went down to my muddy feet stepping over random twigs and burying leaves into the ground. I no longer felt burning hot- just nervous. Nervous that if I refused, he would think lowly of me, and most likely break the partnership we have. Nervous that he'd question me, and found me out to be an idiot who never went to school. But, I couldn't lie. It was hard for me- it would take me no where. I looked back up, and Snow's ocean blue eyes were looking back at me. They were deep- piercing, as if they could see right through me and pull out the truth.

And they did just that.

"I... can't write."

Snow stared at me a bit longer, and I tore my eyes off of him, looking to the right. As soon as I felt his heavy stare loosen, I did finally relax. He was quiet- probably thinking it over. Thinking about how stupid I was- how worthless I am to him. A ripple of pain crossed over my ribs and straight to my heart at the very thought; he made me frightened. Frightened that my only key to freedom from Cocoon was going to slip through my already sweaty fingers. My life was low and horrendous, but without him guiding me to the light it would be way, way worse. My hands grabbed at the front of my shirt, and I could hardly breathe.

This man was making me go _crazy_- I could feel my pride and sanity going to the dumps. I only met him for a short while, and I was already so dependent on him. He made me want to know more; he made me crave for more of his stories, his _life_, albeit he hadn't told me much of anything. Him just _being _here, trying to have _any _sort of connection with me made my mind race and mouth salivate with yearning. I was losing myself; completely and utterly _losing _myself. But, I probably already have.

"Hope." Snow said, stopping in place. I caught myself and froze on the spot _just _before colliding into his back. For some reason, I was so scared as I raised my eyes to look at the back of his golden-haired head. Was he going to break things off? Was our partnership going to end?

Before I could part my lips to respond, Snow pointed ahead with his gloved hand. I stepped from behind him, and the black of my eyes met a large garden. Roses, and Dandelions, and even flowers I've never seen or _heard _of before were standing high out of the ground, proudly blowing in the little wind provided. It was _beautiful_, but it was all too familiar. I've seen this place once before... the white gates, the largest house in Cocoon... Wait a second, this place was-!

"Vanille!" I heard myself say without thinking a second more.

"You know this place?" Snow asked, looking down at me with shock.

"Of course I do- I-I mean, _yeah_, I do know this place. This is the backyard of one of my... _friend's _places." I said, my eyes still exploring the land. I've only been here once before- Vanille invited me, and I couldn't just say no. I loved the garden, but I said nothing to her because I didn't want to see that satisfied grin on her face.

Snow whistled through his perfect teeth, eyes squinting as if really studying the place. "I didn't know you had friends."

I looked at the side of his face, and then looked away, forcing a nod. "Uh, yeah... kind of."

"Do you really trust this Vanille girl?" Snow asked immediately.

"I guess..."

"I guess? Have you told her anything? Like, about us?"

"No... I haven't."

"Does she know anything about your personal life?"

"No."

"And you're _friends_ with her?"

"Okay, fine- maybe we're not really friends, but I have seen her around. Sometimes." The best I could do was shrug.

Snow didn't respond.

It grew too quiet- we were just standing there while he studied the area, so I tried to muster up a conversation.

"Where do you live, Snow?" I asked. The feeling of his name coming off my tongue felt nice.

Snow's eyes looked down at me. "Where do I live?"

"Yeah."

"Look around you."

Confused, I glanced around. "...What?"

"_This _is where I live. Nature is my home."

"Nature is your-_what_? You can't survive out here!"

"Why can't I?"

I stared at him, flabbergasted. "First of all, you have no shelter, no food, no _anything_!"

"The sky is my roof, the fruits and small animals are my food- I have everything I could ever want." Snow said, taking a deep, relaxing breath.

I continued to stare flabbergasted at him. None of it made sense to me- _sure_, you can sleep out here for a small camping trip underneath the twinkling stars, but _forever_? No way!

"I share the blessings of the animals- God made this home for all living things." Snow said, nose up in the air, sniffing about.

"You're crazy," I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief.

Snow's large hands met my shoulders, and made me turn to face him. "How is this crazy? It's _perfect_. It's like an endless vast of vacation homes at your fingertips: _nature_."

The dark glint in his eyes obviously meant his was serious, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. How could he _honestly _live out here? And _forever_?

Snow seemed to sense my worry.

"Don't worry, Hope- I'll visit you as much as I can. You'll never be alone." Snow said. "You have me."

Those words managed to break through my tough skin and pull at my heart. I truly didn't understand why, but the strong warmth burning the inside of my chest and the apple of my cheeks felt welcoming. New. _Amazing_. I was at a loss of words, so I bowed my head and avoided his heavy stare. That stare always made me feel uncomfortable.

He gave my left shoulder two, hard pats, and then turned back to face the garden. "And, don't you worry about that letter- I'll find a way to take care of it." His eyes met my face for a brief moment. "Can you at least read?"

I hesitated, and then shook my head. "No."

"A little bit?"

"Very few words."

"...I see."

I felt stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. Opening my mouth, I spoke before thinking. "...Do you think of me an idiot now?"

Snow looked me dead in the eyes, and I froze. He seemed a bit upset at the question- his eyes were dark, eyebrows furrowed. I quickly looked at my bare feet.

"Why would I '_think of you an idiot_'?" He asked.

I gave a quick shrug. "Because... I can't read or write..."

"Hope- look at me."

At first, I refused to look up- I was afraid of his reaction. But, for some reason, it was hard to disobey. In a matter of moments, my eyes met his.

"You've proved yourself not to be an idiot, Hope." Snow said, nodding reassuringly. "You hold yourself up well, you speak properly- don't let anyone tell you you're stupid. Understand?"

I looked back down. "O-Okay..."

"Good." Snow sounded pleased. He patted my shoulder. "I'm glad we're partners."

I smiled to myself. _Me too_.

Snow squinted up at the sky, lost in thought. "...you should probably head back to your little farm now. 'Parent's must be worried sick."

My chest tightened after remembering. He right- Mother or Father must have gone out to check on me by now!

"You're right!" I said, fear rippling through my body. "Thank you! I need to go!"

I felt Snow's overwhelming eyes burn a hole in the back of my head as I sprinted back into the forest, awaiting a strong scolding from either mother or father.

Or both.

But, it didn't matter to me, because Snow was watching over me.

Always.

* * *

SNOW VILLIERS

What was I doing? What the _hell_ was I doing? Every time I stopped to think, I felt guilty- I felt _bad_. Sometimes I couldn't believe I was doing this. Sometimes I couldn't believe I was going to ruin Serah- ruin _me_. But, after all these years of having to go through the torture of not feeling loved- not feeling _trusted_- I threw my guilt out the window.

"Are you really going back to that place?" Sazh asked quietly, eyebrow raised in shock.

"Fuck off," I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a seat by the ocean-side milkshake store counters. "I feel like I have no other choice."

Sazh pushed a cold glass of beer to me. I watched the bubbles sitting on top of the beverage pop and froth. I wrapped my hands around it, enjoying the cold that radiated from the cool glass.

"That place is no good. No good at all- You should just stay here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Stay here!? And you think _here_ is any better!?"

Sure- where I was going was no good- it was _terrible_. But, I wasn't staying there for long. It was just a quick trip- that's all. Then I was going to go far, far away. And I wasn't going to come back. Never, _ever_. Bad memories followed me everywhere. There was no escape. It seemed eternal sleep was going to save me from this hell.

"I-I 'dunno, Snow," Sazh shook his head in disbelief. "It just... doesn't seem it's any good. Maybe you should go somewhere else."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Sazh didn't stop.

"-Just think about it." He said, wiped his hands with a towel, and then turned to help another customer.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and looked down at the beer.

I wasn't in the mood to drink anymore.

* * *

HOPE ESTHIEM

I woke up one morning with a gift from Snow. It was sitting at my only tiny window, awaiting my arrival. As usual, I opened the worn out flower print curtains and found it. At first I thought someone left it there by a mistake, but I soon realized that the only contact in the phone was Snow's, and that told me that it was a gift. My own, special gift. I never had a phone before- I never owned any kind of technology. Nothing valuable at all. The only thing of value was that beautiful silver necklace. Also given to me from Snow.

I forgot breakfast- I lied down on my back on my tiny bed, just fiddling with the phone. It was gray, with a tiny antenna poking out the left side of it. My heart fluttered and chest tightened as I opened and closed the wonderful gift. I was happy- so, _so _happy. He did it for me, _all _for me.

Not even the screaming and arguing from my parents in the room down the hall could ruin it for me. Before Snow, I would hide in my closet until they stopped. Then father would come in and shout at me; let out all his frustration that he held back when with mother. But, today was a different day. I was forever partners with Snow- life was _great_.

That evening when the stars were just getting ready to sparkle high in the sky, Snow came to visit. He knocked on my window, and I scurried to let him in, even though I hadn't taken a quick bath from working in the fields yet. Dirt smeared my hands, legs, face, and clothes, and I smelt of sweat, but it didn't matter to me. It didn't seem to matter to Snow, either. We were just happy to see one another.

After a while of struggling, Snow made it inside the window. I helped him inside, making sure to be quiet so my parents couldn't hear him. If they saw him, they would've freaked out. Me hanging out with an older man was as weird as a kitten sleeping with a lion.

"A bath," Snow said, out of breath, as he fell back onto my bed.

"A bath?" I repeated, scurrying to kick random clothes lying on the ground into the closet. I forced the door to close, and then hesitated before sitting down beside him.

"You're dirty," Snow said, carefully touching my hair. "Come with me- we can go to the pond in the forest and I'll help wash you off."

My face went red underneath the dried dirt, thinking about being completely exposed to Snow. I don't think I could handle that yet.

"As long as you don't come along." I muttered.

"What? Why not?" Snow's deep voice asked directly into my ear, his large arm casually wrapping around my waist. "I thought you like being with me?"

I looked down at my lap. "...I never said I didn't, but-"

"-_But_?" Snow pressed on.

"I-I'll be... you know..." My eyes avoided his. "..._Naked_."

"Why does _that _matter?" Snow asked, shocked. "It's not like I'll be watching you- I just want to help."

I smiled a bit. "Then thank you for helping." I tried to stand, but Snow's arm held me down.

"I've been helping you for a while now, Hope." Snow said, ocean blue eyes intense and serious. I couldn't help but stare into them. "As your partner, it's my _job _to help you."

I looked away bashfully. "I know- I-"

"And it's you job to help _me_. Understand?"

I looked up at him. "...I understand, but why wo-"

Before I could even finish, Snow's lips met mine. At first I sat there, still- unsure of what to do. His lips were so soft and warm that I didn't want to do anything but just sit there and let him take control.

In a split moment, my back was to the bed, and Snow moved over me instantly, tongue gently pressing against my mouth. My mind was burnt- conscious snuffed out immediately. His kiss was like a drug; it was like ecstasy. My hands gripped his broad shoulders, and his hands held both of my cheeks into place.

"Relax," He muttered against my mouth. His voice was deep and full of lust- my whole body lit up with heat.

I followed his order and allowed myself to relax in his welcoming arms. His poking, forceful tongue entered my mouth, and I couldn't help but let it. His met mine, and I felt a strong shiver go down my spine. My arms and legs began to quiver, and I closed my eyes tightly.

He moaned gently into my mouth, one hand slowly traveling down my chest and to my thigh, where it stayed and squeezed. Another shiver overcame me, and a whimper let itself out of my throat. Embarrassed, I tried to throw my head to the right to throw him off, but his remaining hand on my cheek slipped down to my chin and held it in place.

After a couple more moments of kissing, Snow pulled back, eyes glistening. A string of spit connected our bottom lips. My face turned to a deep shade of red as I swatted at the saliva string. A smile pulled at his lips, and his now-frazzled golden hair brushed the apples of my cheeks. It was a beautiful sight- his beautiful eyes, long golden brown eyelashes, red up-curled lips, and lightly red cheeks.

"Help me, Hope, help me," Snow whispered desperately. "Please- trust me."

I opened my lips, wanting to say something, but can't. He knew I didn't have to answer that question. He knew the answer to that question. All I could do was smile at him, love drunk.

And when he smiled back, I knew he understood my answer.

We were inseparable.

_Inseparable_.


	5. Vision Three

HOPE ESTHIEM

"Do you fucking think I'm an idiot!" Father's monstrous roar shook the paintings hanging on the poorly painted walls. The creases between his eyebrows deepened as he frowned. His chapped lips were curled downwards, eyes dark and eerie, like a storm. "I know where you went! I fucking _knew_ you weren't doing your job!"

I avoided his glare. I sat quietly on the brown couch, taking in whatever he threw at me. Mother stood in the kitchen, hair messed up, bags hanging underneath her dead eyes, dish rag fisted. She showed no emotion but depression. That's all I knew her as now- a depressed mother who was fed up with her life in Cocoon. It was going to forever be her life- stuck with me, stuck with father. Even in death, it was all she was going to know; there was no escape for her.

"You stupid little shit!" Father smashed his fist into the wooden table right by the couch, and I flinched away from him. A devious smile pulled at his face- he was like a rabid Pit bull; he can sense fear a mile away. And when he sensed fear, he dug for more. He dug deeper into my open wounds, searching for more and more until I bled to death. "You're ungrateful just like your mother- _just _like your mother!"

Mother sobbed in the kitchen, and I heard the small pit pat of her footsteps secede into the kitchen.

"NORA! DON'T YOU START YOUR CRYING AGAIN! DON'T YOU START!" Father called back to her, smashing his fist into the table again. It creaked in protest, threatening to give in at any moment. I balled my hands into fists, not daring to look him in the eyes.

After mother was completely gone into her bedroom, his raging eyes met my face again.

"You stupid fuck- you're _stupid_, you know that! At least make yourself fucking useful and do your fucking _job_!" His beer breath reached my nostrils, and I grimaced. As I tried to shy away from him, his fist met the table again. As predicted, it broke, taking the vase that sat on top of it along for the ride.

When I didn't say anything, I could tell he grew angrier.

"You're absolutely _pathetic_, Hope." He kept his voice low, crouching in front of me. "Don't you know that? You're even hard to _look _at!"

I want to tell him to stop. I want to tell him to leave me and mother alone, but I can't- I _couldn_'_t_. He would be gone forever if I said that, and where would that leave mother and I? Nowhere.

"Bartholomew, please let him be!" Mother returned, dish rag still in her fist, but something was now evidently underneath it.

"Leave him _be_!" Father's raging eyes turned to mother. "LEAVE HIM FUCKING _BE_! HOW ABOUT SOMEONE GIVE _ME _A REST; HOW ABOUT SOMEONE LEAVE _ME _BE WHEN I DON'T BRING IN ANY INCOME! _HUH_!"

Mother began crying. I looked down at my lap and covered my ears, not wanting to bear the sight of seeing her cry. I had enough of this- I had enough of _everything_.

"Bartholomew, _please_-!"

"Shut up, Nora! Shut your damn mouth!" Father grabbed the broken leg of the fallen table and raised the weapon as if he were about to hit her, and mother shrieked, tossing the dish rag at him and revealing what was underneath.

A revolver.

It gleamed underneath the dim lighting of the living room. It caused a heavy silence; It caused uncertain stares.

Mom's hand clumsily wrapped around the butt of the gun, her index finger hovering over the trigger. She held it out far in front of her, the chamber pointed directly at Father's neck. She was no expert, though; her arms shook badly, throwing off her aim, and she looked like she was about to explode from holding in so much pressure over the years. Father narrowed his eyes at her, as if daring her to do it- daring her to pull the trigger on him. He was stuck in one position- table leg gripped tightly and raised high, other hand in a fist. My hands were still over my ears, but my eyes were wide open, wondering what was going to happen next.

Tears dripped from Mother's eyes, and rolled down her pale, dirty cheeks. "D-Don't you e-ever threaten my s-s-son like that, Bartholomew!"

Father allowed himself to grin. "And what are you gonna do Nora? _Huh_! You gonna kill me! Are you gonna _kill _me!"

I reached a hand out. "Mother, please, do-"

"SHUT UP, YOU _USELESS _CHILD!" Father shouted back to me, not bothering to look back. I quickly shut my mouth and looked away, knees to chest.

"I said not to talk to him that way!" Mother's voice quivered, her eyes dark and angry.

Father took a daring step forward, and Mother took one back. Bad idea. Father was a rabid Pit Bull. And he was going to tear her to _shreds_.

"Don't be stupid now, Nora! Don't you be stupid now!" Father took another step forward, slowly letting his hand with the table leg fall. "Who's gonna support you idiots! _Huh_? If you kill me now, who's gonna support you and your useless child! _HUH_!"

Mother paused, as if contemplating it. Her upset eyes still studied Father, though, but Father didn't budge. He kept his ground, and Mother slowly lost hers. She let the gun fall. Father grinned through yellow, jagged teeth.

The smile of victory.

"That's what I thought," Father said calmly. He reached out to her, palm upturned. "Now gimmie the gun, Nora. Gimmie the gun!"

Mother hesitated, face broken, eyes swollen. Bottom lip quivering, she slowly let the gun fall into his hands. Father smiled, satisfied. But, when she turned to walk away, his smile turned into a face of disgust.

"And don't you _EVER_-" He turned the gun around so he was holding the chamber, and smashed Mother across the face with the butt of the gun "-Raise a gun to _ME _IN _MY _HOUSE! YOU HEAR!"

I shrieked. Mother cried out. I watched in a horrific slow motion as she fell to the ground. It sounded like every bone in her body broke. It sounded like she had finally come to an end. It sounded like I did too. I was stuck- stuck in this place. Stuck being a retard. Stuck being Father's slave. Stuck in Cocoon. Stuck for life. And my life had only just begun.

My first action was not to run to Mother's side. Not to see if she was alright. Not to help her up while Father returned to his TV and alcohol. My first action was to shrink in the corner of the couch, and sob. I didn't expect him to do anything else: Father dropped the chair leg, stepped over Mother, and quietly returned to their bedroom, where he was to return the gun where it belonged.

I didn't watch him.

I didn't watch Mother cry miserably on the ground.

All I could think about was Snow.

_Snow._

* * *

OERBA YUN FANG

Looking out the window in the back of the house, I could see Vanille working diligently in the garden. What a beautiful garden it was- she put her very heart and soul into it. So much money thrown into it; so much love. Sometimes I would walk onto the back porch and listen to the birds chirping, the trees rustling in the wind, and Vanille humming to herself. Her hum could easily put any song to shame in Cocoon- it was simply magnificent. _Vanille _was magnificent.  
After finishing my herbal tea in the kitchen, I went outside and watched her. She was humming her favorite song, _Moonlight in the Day_. Her mother used to sing it to her before she went to bed every night, and I guess it just never left her ears. Her eyes would swell up from the nostalgia that came along with such a beautiful melody. If I was there along with her while her mother sang it to her, maybe I would've felt the same way. But, my ears weren't trained to recognize the song at such a young age like her. Even though I wish it was- I wish I was there with her from the very beginning. So many things I wish, but it would never come true.  
But, at least I was here with her now.  
Vanille looked up and stared at me, as if her trance was broken the moment my sandals met the soil of the garden. Her eyes were glassy, but she suddenly smiled (a smile that reached her eyes instantly) and waved me over. "Fang! I need your say on something!"  
I paused, looking on with shock. She wanted my help with the garden? Usually she wanted nothing to do with me when she was there, clipping and planting away! But, I wasn't one to turn down such a great opportunity to become closer to her. As soon as I arrived by her side, the smell of dirt and her floral perfume filled my nostrils. I took deeper breaths, but tried to be silent with it.  
I crouched down into the fresh soil before she began speaking. "I need your help," she repeated, holding up a beautiful pink rose.  
I studied it for a moment, eyes wide with remembrance. "That color... it reminds me of-"  
"Doesn't it?" Vanille smiled lovingly at it. "She was so kind to us when she was here. Since I was so young, I don't remember much about her, but..." She looked at me, her eyes just as shiny as her pigtails. "Maybe you can tell me stories of her? Of her beauty... her _grace... _and and a-"  
I gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Vanille, I'll tell you all about her."  
Vanille smiled at me for a few moments, and then slowly returned to looking at the flower. "I still remember her name..."  
I looked surprised. "You d-"  
"Serah. Serah Farron. The most beautiful girl from Cocoon."  
"_You're_ the most beautiful girl from Cocoon, Vanille." I muttered, placing my chin on her frail, exposed shoulder.  
Vanille continued to look at the flower. "If only this flower had a golden tint, then it would fit Serah _perfectly_; her heart was as strong and magnificent as gold... her personality as soft and gentle as pink..."  
I wrapped my hand around hers. "There's a secret little pond in the forest, you know? And in that little pond are big, _wonderful _fish."  
Vanille finally looked at me, her eyes looking between both of mine. "Fish?"  
"Yeh. Lots of 'em. But, there's one of them that swims around in that little pond that's a wonderful light red color, but when the sun shines on it... it turns _gold_."  
Vanille's mouth hung open in fascination. Her eyes widened, begging me to tell her more.  
"Really! _Positive_!" She asked, bobbing on her knees.  
"_Yeh_."  
"Are you telling the tr-"  
"Yeh!" I laughed. She laughed along with me (what a beautiful laugh _that _was), and I couldn't help but smile. My precious Vanille was never going to leave my side.  
"Can we go one day and see it!"  
My face blanked. "It's too dangerous back there, Vanille. But, don't you worry, one day I'll go back there and catch it for ya."  
Her face morphed into sheer horror. "_Catch_!"  
Confused, I said softly, "Yeh... _catch_."  
She jumped to her feet and dropped her clipper. Balling her hands into fists, she shouted, "No! You can't!"  
"I... can't?" I cautiously got to my feet also, wondering what I had said to cause such a terrible pout on her face.  
She slowly hugged herself and dramatically looked away, glassy eyes downcast. "Every living creature deserves to stay with their family."  
I broke out in a smile.  
I understood now.  
Vanille was always a caring, understanding person. Someone who really had a heart behind those ribs of hers. She was amazing.  
"And that fish has a family, so you can't. I'll... just imagine what it looks like in its little pond home." She looked up at me, her face serious.  
I touched her shoulder. She had no fat on her bones at all; just skin. "Of course, Vanille. I'm sorry f-"  
"Don't apologize!" She removed my hand and backed up, eyes averting from mine again. "Just... Just..." she looked around. Her usual joyful smile returned as she caught eye with the clippers sitting in the dirt. Picking it up, she quickly tossed it to me. On instinct, I caught it. "Just help me with the garden!"  
I grinned at her. "Sure thin-"  
"And!" She got to her knees, placing her hands on her thighs. "Tell me more about Serah. What I _don_'_t_ know from when she was here."  
I allowed myself to relax, crouching down beside her. "Sure thing..."

* * *

It was late evening, and Vanille and I were hard at work. She tried to be as silent as she could while she listened to me speak of stories of Serah Farron, the most beautiful girl from Cocoon, inside _and _out. My eyes paid more attention to Vanille's tiny little fingers flying gracefully as she sat flowers upright and planted seeds into the ground, her eyes glancing between me and her work. The birds were chirping and flying high in the barely lit, cloudy sky. The trees seemed to stop their moving about as I spoke, or maybe that was me getting too caught up into the conversation.

"I'm sure you heard about Lightening, her feisty older sister?" I asked, eyes glued on Vanille's hands. My, were they tiny, but boy did they work! There they were, curling and stretching away the whole day, and not even one complaint left Vanille's lips! Mine, on the other hand, were tired and begging me to stop, but I couldn't now. I was too into this.

"Who _hasn_'_t_?" Vanille asked, pouting. "I still remember her and her super overprotective self!"

"She sure was! Serah was on lockdown, but Serah didn't seem to care," I said, planting another seed in the spot Vanille pointed to. I looked up at the sky, and sighed, nostalgia overcoming me. "And when Serah fell in love, it was like the birds were singing _just _for her..."

"Fell in love?" Vanille asked innocently, and then she clapped happily, eyes lighting up. "I've heard tales of that! My mother once told me, '_That blonde man who stole Serah's heart sure must've been pure_'."

"Lightening seemed disgusted with him, though; I could hear her and that lucky man arguing with one another." I smiled to myself. It was true- they used to live just one house down from Vanille, her step mother, father, and I, and I could hear Lightening calling him an '_idiot_' and '_brainless nut_' all the time.

"Do you know whatever became of them now?" Vanille asked me, finally stopping her job to look at me.

I shrugged. "Who knows. That man and her probably got married, if Lightening didn't kill him yet."

We both laughed quietly, and then returned to our work.

"..._I _want to get married one day..." Vanille said silently, slowing down.

I looked at her and put one hand on her waist. "Well, ya _do_? With _who _now?" I smiled at her, deciding to tease her for a bit. This girl didn't know what she was saying- she didn't need any man to make her special. _I _was always (and will always _be_!) here to make her feel special.

Her face turned scarlet red. She shook her head crazily side to side. "You'll just laugh at me!" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

I sighed and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. "Of course I won't! Go ahead- tell me!"

She shook her head again. "_Nn-Un_!"

"Tell your Fang, come onnn!"

"_Nn-Un_!" She laughed.

"Come on- just tell me! I proommiisee I won't la-"

"Hope."

Immediate silence.

I froze, mouth hung open, stuck in that teasing grin.

The world around me died. The birds stopped chirping. The trees resumed blowing in the wind. "...With _who_?"

She looked away. "..._Hope_. With Hope."

I heard her the first time, but I was hoping that was just my mind going crazy. I tried not to frown.

Why was I so upset? Why did I expect her to say _my _name? I should've known- I should've known that Hope was the one her heart was after. Her heart was practically _gushing _for him; there wasn't one day when his name didn't leave her lips. That dirty, _stupid _young boy was the one she yearned for? _Him_? Of all people?

I tried hard to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "...Oh."

She continued to look the other way. "..._Everybody _talks about how he's an idiot," she began, softly. "But, they never had a true conversation with him... if they had, they would know that he's actually very, _very _smart. Smart and loving. Like I want my future husband to be. "

I looked ahead, and shook my head in disbelief. "...He's not right for you, Vanille."

Her head immediately turned to me, eyes dark. "How do _you _know! Everybody judges hi-"

"He can't support you!" I shouted, losing myself. "He's never gone to school- he's an _idiot_! Do you think people like _him _can give you whatever you desire!"

"I don't _care _about him supporting me financially!" She shouted back, pounding the dirt with her fist, eyes glassy. "I just want his love!"

"And that may be _all _you're going to get! You'll have love while you're on the _streets_! You want _that_! _Huh_!" I screamed. I can imagine my face right then- angry, full of hatred.

She pounded the ground again. "I _hate _you, Fang! I _hate _you!" She screamed.

I grabbed the pink rose and ripped it in half, throwing it to the ground. I stood up and stepped on it with the tiny heels of my sandals. "I DON'T _CARE_!"

I didn't look for her reaction- I just took off back to the house. I could hear her scream-sob behind me, drowning out the chirping of the birds. Drowning out the rustling of the trees. Everything seemed to quiet down when she cried.

The world seemed to die.

_I_ seemed to die.

* * *

SNOW VILLIERS

I spent my whole day sitting at the beach, just thinking- _thinking _about what I was doing. Was it really worth it? Was it really worth it to hurt her?

I removed my coat, my shirt, my undershirt. I removed my gloves, my hat, my belt. And I lied down on the beach, hands resting on my tough stomach, and looked up at the sky. The stars were just beginning to show up, fireworks crackling and popping all around them. My eyes seemed to work on their own; they gently closed, and I drifted off into a light slumber.

_Lightening sat down at the Farron estate dining table, arms crossed, blue eyes narrowed, lips curled downward. She was impatiently awaiting the surprise Serah and I were going to tell her. I stood right outside the kitchen door, peeking inside, stomach a bundle of nerves. Serah was standing beside me, one hand holding mine, the other fingering the necklace I had given to her._

_"She seems upset already; kinda like she already knows what we're going to tell her." I said, trying hard to whisper. I looked at Serah- she seemed worried. Probably worried about Lightening's reaction. She always worried about what Lightening thought. _

_I squeezed her hand. She blinked twice and looked up at me, as if snapping out of a deep trance. "What? Were you speaking to me?" She asked._

_"Don't look so out of it," I muttered to her, and then gave her soft porcelain cheek a kiss. Serah's face reddened, and she looked the opposite direction._

_"Sorry," she whispered. "Just... thinking." _

_"Well, it's time to stop thinking and to start telling. Telling Light, I mean." I gave her hand a small tug, signaling that it was time to go in. _

_Serah took a deep shaky breath, and then quickly let it out. Nodding, she looked at me. "...I'm ready."_

_After giving a reassuring smile, I led her slowly into the kitchen. Lightening glanced up at us, her eyes softening at Serah, and then hardening at the sight of me. I was never sure why she hated me so much._

_"Took you guys long enough." Lightening muttered, and then she stood up. After smoothing down her tan miniskirt, she recrossed her arms. "So what is this sudden 'birthday surprise.'"_

_Serah side-glanced at me, and I side-glanced back. Giving a pained/worried expression, Serah looked back at Lightening._

_"We're... We are, um...-"_

_"-Getting married!" I blurted out, smiling awkwardly. "Getting... married."_

_Serah over-nodded. "Yeah."_

_Lightening was stuck in the same position- eyes narrowed, mouth pursed tightly, arms crossed. Her reaction obviously wasn't going to be one of joy._

_All three of us stood there, as quiet as a mouse. Serah was holding my hand tightly, her fingernails now digging into my flesh. I stood there, face still stuck in the awkward smile, unsure whether to look at Lightening or not. _

_Finally, Lightening let out the heaviest sigh I've ever heard since I met her and looked out the window to the right._

_"...This is absurd." _

_I watched Serah's face drop from hopeful to devastated. A surge of anger rushed through me. I released Serah's hand and took a step towards Lightening, eyes dark. _

_"Absurd? The hell do you mean!" I asked, narrowing my eyes for affect. I got the reaction I didn't expect- she turned to face me, and slammed a fist down on the dining table. Serah screamed at the loud noise, but I stood my ground._

_"You think you can take care of my sister!" Lightening raised her voice. "You think I'll just let her get married to a gorilla like you!"_

_"What's so wrong with me marrying her!" I shouted back. "You know I want to do nothing but protect and cherish her!"_

_"You don't know how to even take care of yourself- why the hell would I entrust Serah in your arms!" Lightening grabbed Serah's arm and pulled her to her side, all the while gritting her teeth in a protective manner. Like an animal protecting its territory from an intruder. _

_"Light, please- stop!" Serah pulled away. _

_Lightening turned her angry glare to her sister. "You think I'll let this big baboon whisk you away to who-knows-where!" She pointed to me._

_"'Big baboon'!" I shouted. She stared angrily at me. "Why do you think I can't take care of myself! I've been taking care of myself! Serah needs a hero- I'm her hero!" _

_"And that's exactly the problem!" Lightening continued to stare into my eyes. "You think you're the hero of every damn thing, even though in reality you can't do shit! You're delusional- and that's why I won't allow this marriage to pull through! Go find some dumb girl to be a hero for, and leave my_ sister _alone!" _

_Before I could open my mouth, Lightening stormed out of the room. It was the angriest I've ever seen her- her face was so red it looked like she was about to explode. Mouth still agape, I glanced at Serah. She was grabbing at her chest, as if in pain, and was looking at the ground. I let out a gentle sigh, and touched her shoulder._

_"It's alright- she'll bend around to the idea sooner or later." I tried to sound upbeat, but it came out sounding sour instead._

_Serah shook her head and removed my hand from her frail shoulder. "No- she won't come around to the idea." _

_My thoughts exactly._

_I put my hands on my hips and looked out the window. "She will. Trust me. Just..."-I looked at her, even though she was still staring at the ground-"...Just try to soften her up. She loves you- she'll listen t-"_

_"Maybe she's right."_

_I was taken aback. Blinking slowly, I muttered, "...What?"_

_Serah slowly met my gaze. "Maybe she's right," she repeated. "Maybe... this won't work out..."_

_I stared at her, appalled and flabbergasted. Sure, this wasn't the first time Serah agreed to something Lightening declared, but never before had she agreed with Lightening about our marriage not going to work out._

_"Are you taking Lightening's side? Again? I thought you promised from then on you'd have a mind of your own!" I took a step towards her. "Whatever happened to that!" _

_"...That's..." She began, softly. "I...-"_

_"You're agreeing with her that I'm a 'big baboon' and I won't be able to take care of you!" I raised my voice. "Really!" _

_Serah avoided my stare. Shakily-in that shaky voice that meant she was lying-she said, "I...I'm not saying that..."_

_I sighed in disbelief. "You're lying, Serah. You're lying." I looked away. "I can't believe this..."_

_"Snow- please- just listen to me." Serah reached her hand out._

_"Unless it has something to do with you telling the truth, I don't want to hear it." I turned to looked at her. She looked hurt, but quickly shielded it and looked down._

_"Don't you act like you're the innocent one here," I said, shaking my head._

_She stayed silent._

_I licked my lips repeatedly. They suddenly felt dry. "...I need to go."_

_Serah hugged herself as I turned around to leave._

_"...I'm sorry," she whispered._

_"Yeah? Well so am I." I stormed off, not looking back once._

_Happy Birthday, Serah. _

_

* * *

_

HOPE ESTHIEM

I met Snow again. He called me and told me to meet him in an abandoned farm. The soil there was bad because of chemicals the previous farmer poured onto the ground, and all the plants had died. Flies flew around our faces; mud soiled our clothes and covered our exposed skin. The sun tried hard to surpass the layers and layers of sunscreen I slapped onto my lightly freckled skin. It burned. Burned badly. But, Snow was now here, and the birds were singing.

_Yes_- they were singing a wonderful song.

I sat atop the broken white fence and swung my legs, staring down at the scab on my knee. Snow was scouting the area; his mature, narrowed eyes squinting to keep the sun out. His eyes ran over all the houses in the area, and stopped particularly at one. The house was large, but not nearly at large as the Oerba house. Snow's eyes hardly left it; he kept studying- just _studying_- it.

"Is there something the matter?" I called out to him. My voice hardly carried in the very bare wind.

Snow glanced back at me, and then he studied the house again. "Something seems the matter with you."

I squinted in the sun. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," his husky voice replied. "Mind tellin' me what's up?"

I laughed at the scab on my knee and shook my head. I began picking at the scab. "We've only known each other for about a month or two now and you seem to know everything about me."

He looked back at me and put his hands on his hips. "We're partners- I think I should know when something's botherin' you." He gave a weak smile. "Now fess up."

"'_Fess up_'?" I chuckled, still picking at the scab. "Are you country now?"

Snow made his upper lip twitch in the most magnificent way and rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to change the subject now?"

I shrugged.

Snow looked back at the house one last time, and then slowly-casually-turned around and began kicking his feet one at a time, inching his way towards the fence and me. "Don't worry about whatever happened, alright?"

His hand patted my shoulder, and I couldn't help but look up into his eyes. They looked understanding, but also a bit... cold. Unwelcoming. But, that only made the shiver that rolled down my spine last longer.

"I'll be your hero." He said.

I tried hard to make those words not break through my tough exterior, but I failed. It easily shimmied its way in, and pulled at my heart. I shook my head- half in disbelief, half in happiness- and looked back down at the scab on my knee. It was bleeding now, but the pain was numbed with joy.

"Do all people from Pulse act like you do?"

Snow laughed; the one when he tosses his head back and just lets it out. The most carefree one he'd done in ages. It felt good to see him warm up a bit. I smiled shyly and looked back down at my knee.

"I _know _all people from Cocoon don't act like _you_." He turned his back to me and began casually kicking his way farther away.

I looked up at the back of his golden head. "You do?"

He paused. He looked back at me. His eyes were squinted and lips pressed together in a serious way.

"...Yeah." He said. "I do."

I swatted a couple of flies away from my face and looked up at the sky. There were barely any clouds up there; just the blue, blue sky and the bright sun. Maybe today was going to be a good day. Maybe today was going to be a good day, unlike all the other ones.

I smiled.

Snow took his favorite (and only) black gloves from his back jeans pocket and pulled them on. I watched intently as he walked over to an area where the dirt was and begin to dig. Curious, I jumped off of the fence into fresh, sticky mud and shuffled over. It didn't take much digging for the dirt to fall into a man made hole. He grabbed something I failed to see and began pulling it out with a grunt.

It was a dirt-covered pail with a top shoved onto it. A liquid sloshed around inside. Probably water; I've seen some folks around Cocoon use things similar to that to pour water for their animals.

Snow dropped the pail onto the ground and stood up, dusting the dirt off of him.

I inspected the water-filled pail. "What's this?"

Snow placed his hands on his hips. "A pail. I have a job for you, Hope."

I continued to quietly inspect the pail.

"You up for it?" He asked, looking at me.

"...What do I have to do?" I asked.

Snow kicked the pail so that it sat upwards. "It's an easy job for repaying me for giving you that cell phone. All you have to do is deliver this."

I sat straight up and squinted at Snow. "Deliver it? A farm needs some water?"

Snow nodded. "Yeah. That house right there." He pointed to the house he had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"Sure thing." I walked over to the pail and bent over to pick it up-

"But." Snow said, his voice deep and serious. "You have to leave it outside their back porch. It's very important you leave it out there. Or else they won't see it."

"But, won't they-"

"Understand, Hope?" He asked, sounding a bit threatening.

I picked up the pail. "...I Understand."

"Good. Now, get to work." Snow patted my back and smiled at me. I smiled back, still a bit weary.

* * *

OERBA DIA VANILLE

I went walking through Cocoon to cool myself off from the argument I had with Fang. She was crazy! Absolutely _crazy_; just like everyone else in Cocoon! They underestimate Hope; I feel as if I'm the only one who can really _understand _him.

No.

I _am _the only one who can really understand him. I know about his situation with his parents- his _family_. _They _don't even understand him. They treat him like a retard; a mentally incapable boy. It's not fair; this world isn't fair. Am I the only one who will make him feel wanted? Am I the only one?

I blinked back tears and looked up at the sky. Placing my hands in prayer position, I begged God to make a miracle happen.

_Make people understand Hope, please. Make Hope realize me; realize me as who I am._

Maybe it isn't a miracle- maybe it was possible. And, if it was, I wanted to help make it a reality.

As I walked down the road (and speaking of the devil!), I caught sight of Hope Esthiem holding a silver pail that looked a bit too big for him. He was walking into Mrs. Summers backyard! Probably giving her water for her horse, May? Those kind of pails are only used for water, anyway.

I watched him carefully place it by her dirty backyard sliding glass door, wipe his hands off of dirt, and walk off.

My hand thought on its own and reached out towards him, but my heart and body wasn't brave enough to walk up to him and speak. He never seemed to enjoy my company, anyway. He always seemed upset; not himself.

"Hope..." I said quietly, and then turned away.

My legs began walking the opposite direction (no way could I face him!). As I trotted along, a tall, big man with golden hair and a black bandanna walked on the adjacent sidewalk. He was staring at me knowingly, as if he could pull my deep, dark secrets out from under my nose. I gave him a polite smile, even though I felt it came out wrong.

"Good morning, sir!" I said, happily. This man was pretty good looking! Snow, was his name?

"Good mornin', young lady." He smiled politely back. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all? I wonder why I felt so suspicious about him.

"'Heard about you from around town." He said as we passed by one another.

"You did?" I slowed down my trot and turned my head to look back at him. He was still walking at regular pace.

"Yeah. People say you're friends with Hope."

"That's right, sir!" I said, almost too joyfully. People say I'm friends with Hope! What a lucky day this is!

"...I have a question." He stopped walking, and so did I.

"Ask away!" I giggle-smiled.

He stared at me in the eyes. "Do you know who lived in Mrs. Summers house before she moved in?"

I paused. "...Yes; as a matter of fact, I do." For some reason, I was starting to feel a little queasy.

The man grinned at me (it looked a little devious?) and nodded his head. "...That's all I needed to know."

And just as soon as he came, he was gone; down the street and around the corner.

I watched him leave, fists to chest.

Why did I feel so frightened?

* * *

HOPE ESTHIEM

Nighttime hit, and I sneaked to my room, not wanting Mother nor Father to stop and question me to where I've been the past couple of hours. I slowly closed the bedroom door behind me and sat down, tired, yet restless. I fished the phone out of my jeans pocket, got onto my knees, and pulled a tiny safe out from underneath my bed. I jiggled the lock and it snapped open with ease. Opening the top, I peeked carefully inside, holding my breath.

Good- the necklace was still there. What a beautiful necklace it was- glistening and magnificent.

I dropped the phone inside the safe and shut the top tightly. Placing it back where it was supposed to be, I jumped back onto my bed and fell onto my back.

I couldn't help this dropping feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why was I anticipating something bad to happen? Was it that Mother just may kill Father one day? Was it that my relationship with Snow feels awkward and forced?

I couldn't help but feel nervous. Jittery. Like sleep was impossible.

Well- sleep _was _impossible.

I sat there for a good hour or two, just thinking.

_Maybe I'm just worrying too much- maybe nothing's wrong. Maybe Mom and Dad will be fine. Maybe Snow actually does care and trust in me. I'm delusional; absolutely delusional. _

Lying there, repeating those words inside my head over and over, my eyes grew droopy, and it was hard to keep them open. I let my eyes fall, and sooner or later (I don't quite remember when) I fell asleep.

My sleep wasn't very light at all; my body was sore from all the hard work I've done just hours before. Nothing could have woken me up from my deep slumber- I couldn't hear the light drizzle falling from the sky, the desperate tweets from the birds outside, the trees rustling in the breeze- _nothing_.

At least, I _thought _nothing could wake me up. But then the thick stench of smoke captured my nostrils, and pulled my eyes open. I yawned sleepily, rolling onto my side to take a glance at the digital clock on my tiny bedside dresser.

1:47 A.M.

Did mother leave the oven on and the oven door open again? The last time she did that, the house smelled like something was burning for _hours_. But... mother didn't cook anything today. Or maybe she was planning to escape father so she was cooking to take some food along with her?

My sleepiness died at the thought.

I leaped out of bed as if my life depended on it (I felt it actually did) and swung my bedroom door open. I rushed into the kitchen, eyes wide with concern.

But.. the oven was closed and off. And the kitchen was just as it had always been- bare and quiet. Confused, I ran my fingers through my hair. The stench of smoke still filled that air... what could it be?

My eyes darted towards the open windows in our living room. I could finally hear the cries from residents outside, and could see people in their pajamas, walking out in the rain, looking terrified and tired all at once.

_What was going on?_

I opened the closet door and snatched my worn out orange rain coat, wrapped it around my body, and left the house. Closing the door quietly behind me (so not to wake up mother and father), I turned around and watched people walking down the dirt road. Some children down the road were running ahead of their parents, eyes wide and innocent with fascination. I turned my head to the left, curious as to where everyone was going.

My eyes met with smoke, puffing up towards the sky. It wasn't just a little of smoke, though- not the kind of smoke you'd see from a campfire. It was as if over ten campfires hadn't been put out, and now the flames were spreading.

And it was exactly where Mrs. Summers house was located.

I ran as fast as I could in my bare feet, zig-zagging through the crowds of people shuffling their way to the sight of the smoke. The cold rain left wet dots all over my pants and left me shivering, but adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

And then I turned the corner to Mrs. Summers house.

Fire.

Fire was everywhere.

People were everywhere. Watching. Just watching with terrified eyes, unsure of whether to stand there and watch some more or turn and walk away from such a disaster.

The fire completely engulfed the large house and the trees around it. If you looked hard enough, you could see Mrs. Summer's horse, May, lying in the backyard, dead. Beady black eyes wide open.

I suddenly became all too aware of women sobbing on their husband's chests, grandmothers trying to guide their frightened grandchildren away, father's balling hands into tight fists, looking ready to kill the person who did this.

"Mrs. Summers is..." I said to myself, desperately looking around.

And there it was.

The pail I left in her backyard. It was as black as coal. The ground around it was as black as coal.

I shook my head side to side, trying not to believe it. "Was gasoline... Was gasoline..."

_...in that pail?_

A pair of eyes was burning the back of my head, urging me to turn around. And I did.

And there was Vanille. Standing with hands in fists, knuckles turning white, mouth slightly agape, eyes accusing. Tears burned the back of my eyeballs, but I couldn't look away from her.

People were in the background, hugging one another. The sky was dark and menacing. Rain fell from gloomy clouds. Vanille was on the verge of tears.

The world was blaming me.

I did it, didn't I? I _killed _Mrs. Summers.

It was all _me_.

I killed her.


	6. Vision Four

Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews. It really encourages me to continue this story. You all gave such great feedback, and, honestly, I'm really happy. Please continue to review- I also love constructive criticism to improve my writing.

Once again, thank you and please review.

Warning: This chapter mentions a God. My views on a God aren't in this chapter at all, and I will not ever try to force religion or a God onto you. If you do or do not believe in a God or a higher source, please keep in mind that all in this chapter are the beliefs of the characters themselves, not me or anyone else. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

HOPE ESTHIEM

Mother woke me up early Sunday morning to attend Mrs. Summers funeral. I was so tired it was even a difficulty to keep my eyes open- I couldn't sleep at all the past few nights. A lot was on my mind. And now my worst nightmare had arrived- attending the funeral of the benevolent, caring woman I had killed just days before.

I contemplated acting sick, but father forced me to put on my slacks and only black button down shirt. All he was thinking about was taking some of the food home with him to eat for dinner. Mother was actually thinking of Mrs. Summers horrified, confused, and depressed family.

I cried hard the night before the funeral- so hard my eyes burned, head hurt, and throat clogged. I couldn't believe I was a killer. But, if I came clean and said I caused all of this, my family would be chased out of town for good. We, then, would be known as the Retarded Killers. Heartless _and _stupid. I couldn't put mother through that. I couldn't let father think any less of me than he already had.

So, like an obedient kid, I walked with mother and father to the funeral, keeping my head down and mouth tightly closed. Mother and Father were silently bickering with one another over my head (I stood cleverly between the two of them; if not, they would have been literally pulling each other's hair out) while other residents shuffled silently by us, clad in all black.

Once inside our only town church, I saw Mrs. Summers family: her daughter, who moved to Pulse years ago, her daughter's husband, Mrs. Summers' sisters and brothers- every single one that was still alive. Understandably, they had the front rows reserved.

We took the very back seats.

"We are gathered here today.." The priest began, wrinkles underneath his dark blue eyes deepening. Just like every one else, he seemed to not want to be here. It was hot- hot and humid. Breathing filled your lungs with dust (this church was far too old for use). Bugs and other creatures overran the place. The only area that wasn't an eye sore was the very back wall, where beautiful Petunia's and roses hung high up.

Mother took a tissue from her purse and dabbed her eyes with it. Father sat there, stoic face, unmoving. My eyes scanned the area, wanting to look anywhere but at the cheap wood casket. My headache seemed to become worst at just the single thought that ran through my head for the past few days.

The thought that I had two witnesses. Two people who _knew _I was the killer.

And that was Vanille.

And _Snow_.

I snapped out of a trance (when did I get into one?) and turned slightly in my seat. My eyes went straight to a blonde man leaning against the double church doors. He was dressed in the same attire as usual- the outfit he always wore since I met him. My heart began to beat hard in my chest- it felt like it was going to break my rib cage. His eyes were dull and still, as if he was staring at something far, far away.

And then suddenly his eyes went straight to mine. I forgot how to breathe.

I was unsure of whether to look away or demand answers with my eyes. He passed me a serious look, though. The kind of smile that meant "Come here- _now_."

Something in me snapped, and I suddenly really wanted to talk to him face to face.

I looked at my mother; she was still dabbing her eyes.

I leaned over to her.

"Mom," I whispered.

She side-glanced at me, then continued to watch the Priest. "_What_, Hope?" She sounded frustrated.

"I.. I'm going to go use the bathroom." Before she could protest, I quietly got to my feet and shuffled down the isle. I kept my head low- people were staring at me, _studying _me as if they knew.

They knew what I did to poor Mrs. Summers.

When Snow and I finally met we didn't exchange any words- he just went down the hallway to the children study rooms, and I followed. We slipped out unnoticed, the priest still continuing his strong speech on "The Lord says everything happens for a reason" and "It wasn't Mrs. Summers time to go, but the Lord wished for her to be with Him."

_Bullshit_. Absolute _bullshit_. There is no Lord; if there was, I wouldn't be in this position right now. He would be so called "watching over me."

We entered the study room at the end of the hall. It was dusty and bare from lack of use, though there was a chalkboard and small chairs. The rugs were full of smiling cartoon characters, and the white walls carried posters of Jesus, God, and the Virgin Mary. Snow kicked his way over to the single stained glass window, not bothering to turn and face me.

"How's the service?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, ready to tell him off, but then stopped myself and looked at the chalkboard. "It's... fine."

Snow and I stood there in silence for a bit. He struggled to look out the stained glass window; it was difficult to see anything with the bright colors.

He turned his head slightly and glanced back at me. "You seem more stressed out than usual; what's up?"

He was playing with me- his tone of voice was taunting; he _knew _what was wrong. Anger made it difficult to breathe properly. Clenching my fists, I looked him in the eyes.

"_You _of all people know 'what's up'," I said, voice harsh. I began to step towards him. "You _used _me!"

Snow laughed, a mocking, _sick _one that made my blood boil. "We're partners, I can't _use _you. You only did your half of the bargain." He turned fully to me. "And I'm congratulating you on a job well done."

I froze. I couldn't read the look in his eyes- he had no remorse; nothing at all. It was just an icy blue. I shook my head. "Wait- my job was to _kill_ her!"

Snow paused. "Well-"

"You have to _think _about it!" I backed up. "You're nuts; absolutely _nuts_!" I turned to the door and marched over to it, grabbing the cold doorknob.

"If you back out on me now, you'll never have a chance of escaping this shit hole." His deep voice called after me.

And, like a loyal dog, my grip on the doorknob faltered. My lungs locked up; chest tightened.

He was right.

Absolutely nuts _and _right.

Tears stung the back of my eyeballs. I turned back to him, shaking my head in disbelief the whole way around. Snow smiled, satisfied. Satisfied with himself. How could he be? This wasn't right. But, I had no choice now.

"Besides, _I_ didn't kill Mrs. Summers." Snow said, walking confidently towards me. Fear passed through my body, but it was too late to run- his hand grabbed my arm.

He leaned towards my ear. "_You _did," he breathed. "So now we're in this until the _end_."

My mouth was agape, eyes wide; I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow.

"..The..._end_?" I let out quietly, trying not to move. His mouth was so close to my ear; I could hear his deep breathing and smell his strong cologne. "What's... the _end_?"

Snow seemed to sense my fear. From the corner of my eyes I could see him grin. "Don't worry- you'll understand what the end is when we get there."

I closed my mouth, and breathed silently through my nose. His grip on my frail arm seemed to tighten.

I let out a soft whimper and squirmed. A chuckle formed in Snow's throat at the sound of my distress; he was enjoying this.

"Now that that's out of the way," Snow said, releasing my arm. I caught myself from falling backwards (I didn't realize he was holding me up on my feet). "I feel that you should be rewarded for completing your first task."

I jumped back to the door, not liking the tone in his voice. "N-No, I'm fine. Just let me go ba-"

"Oh, no no no!" Snow sounded like a delighted mother. He held my hand, but it was strangely gentle. "I insist. You want _it_, don't you?"

I didn't bother to look his way. "I..._It_?"

"You seemed so intrigued by me in the very beginning." Snow said as he took off his trench coat and let it fall to the ground. Finally, I looked at him. "And I know you still are."

Snow took off his gloves next. And then his hat.

"What are you..?" I backed up to the door once again, but he grabbed me and pulled me back.

His lips met mine without warning. They were warm. Warm and open, unlike Snow himself. I couldn't let myself get fooled! I couldn't! But I was finding it hard to remove myself as he unbuttoned my black dress shirt.

Snow's tongue entered my mouth. It took me by surprise, and I didn't know to react. But, he didn't bother wait- his tongue began to explore my mouth.

It felt _amazing_.

I pulled back a bit and opened my mouth. "Ah.. Snow, stop i-" His pushed our lips together again and unbuttoned the last button on my shirt. Snow carelessly took my shirt off and let it drop to the ground.

I pulled back again and turned my head to the side. "Snow, please, not here-"

"So any other place and you'll let me do it?" He asked huskily into my ear. I flinched and once again tried to escape. It was a futile attempt; Snow's hands were already wrapped around my waist.

"-I didn't say that!" I muttered, not looking Snow in the face.

"Do you want this?" He asked. His hot breath met my ear. I shut my eyes tightly. Why was I getting turned on so easily by another man?

"I... I don't know.." I answered honestly.

"Then we'll see," Snow let go of me. I looked at him, confused. Putting his hands on his hips he commanded, "Turn around and pull down you pants. Let me see you completely naked."

I blushed. Not the kind of small blush you get from someone confessing to you- the kind of blush that covered your entire face. With anybody else, my first reaction would be a loud "NO!" and a kick to the face, but it was different with Snow.

And even though he tricked me into killing someone innocent, I obeyed. I slowly turned around, and began fiddling with my belt. It's hard to take it off when your hands are shivering so much.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

I heard Snow laugh from behind. "Something unforgettable."

Sweat drenched the back of my neck as my belt slipped open with ease. What was wrong with me? Why was I doing this? Why was I _letting _him do this? My pants dropped to my ankles, and my briefs weren't far behind. Eyes burning, body shivering, skin dewy, I slowly turned around and faced him.

And that seductive look in his breathtaking eyes made my whole body burn with yearning.

"Now come here."

* * *

OERBA DIA VANILLE

I finally gave up and talked to Fang again the day of Mrs. Summers's funeral. It wasn't a joyful day at all, albeit the birds were singing and the air smelled of flowers. I lifted my nose into the air on the walk to the town church, sniffing the sky.

Fang slapped my back. "Stop smellin', will ya! We're already late to the funeral because of you!"

I turned away, crossing my arms over my black silk minidress (the only reason I'm wearing black is because of the occasion!). "You always have a bad attitude, Fang!"

Fang frowned at nothing in particular, and then stared straight ahead. "...It's a funeral we're going to, Vanille," her voice sounded softer, "there's no time to be enjoying yourself."

I crossed my arms. "I need something to lighten the mood-"

"Mrs. Summers is _dead_, Vanille- nothing will _ever _lighten the mood." Fang looked at me. "You know what happens when people die? They never come back, you hear? _Never_."

I jumped in front of her. "I know people never come back when they're dead! Do you think I'm _stupid _or something!" I balled my hands into fists and shook them. "You always think you have to take care of me and teach me every little thing, even though I know things already! I'm not ten, Fang!"

"I _know _you're not ten and I _know _you know things, but sometimes you act...! You act..." Fang averted her heavy, serious stare and crossed her arms. She let out a heavy sigh. "...Sometimes you act like you did five years ago."

I studied her face for a long time, feeling my ribs caving in. The feeling hurt so badly I choked up and didn't know what to say. She stood there, arms still crossed, head turned the other direction. As if I'm nothing. As if I never meant anything to her. I shook my head and looked down, the smell of flowers suffocating me instead of soothing me. My vision blurred, the ground and my shiny black dress shoes looking like a big brown and black blob.

"...Let's go." Fang walked around me and shuffled down the road.

Having no choice, I turned and followed Fang in silence. And all the way inside the church. The smell of flowers escaped, and sweat and dust replaced it. Fang held my hand and guided me silently to a seat near the very back corner; the only available seat. It seemed almost everyone from town was cramped in here, sitting shoulder to shoulder, as the Priest talked of our God Himself and the good things He's done for us. Hearing all of these words calmed me down and made me forget about Fang for a brief moment.

God is always looking over me and all of Cocoon. All of the _world_. I put my hands together and looked up at the roof. He was always there for me.

I just wish he'd bless me and give me what I always wanted: Hope Esthiem. I've been nothing but good for all my life, so why can't I be selfish for once?

Hope seemed to always look through me, though. Like he wanted bigger and better things. And I couldn't blame him; Pulse sounded like a very nice, beautiful place. I always imagined it with lots of magnificent flowers, gold-paved streets, and wonderful places. One day I wanted to take Hope with me there; maybe for a vacation. But, Fang wanted me here, with her, in Cocoon. And I couldn't blame her; Cocoon is my home, too.

But sometimes...

I sighed.

Sometimes I wish I could just break free for once, and see the world. The only time I ever left Cocoon was when I was 3- too far away to remember much- and my parents took me to Pulse. If only we took pictures... then I could find of what Pulse is really like.

Fang elbowed me out of my thoughts and stood up, glaring down at me. "Get up, Vanille," she hissed, "We're doing a prayer!"

Blushing from embarrassment, I stood up and put my hands together in prayer position. Bowing my head and closing my eyes, I listened to the Priest. He had such a way with words! How I wish I could pray like him! My silly old child prayers were no longer enough for me.

"..In God's name, Amen!" The Priest finished, and, on cue, everyone took their seats and opened their Bibles again. I followed, lagging a bit behind.

As we read quotes from the Bible, I grew very antsy. I needed to use the restroom so badly and so suddenly that my body caught even my brain off guard!

I closed my book and placed it in the pouch on the seat in front of us, and turned to Fang. "I need to use the restroom!" I whisper-hissed.

Without looking up from the book, Fang pointed in the direction of the bathrooms. "Go."

I nodded and stood to my feet, sliding my way down the isle (trying not to step on anyone's feet!) and down the hallway. On the way to the girls' room, I passed children study rooms. When I was a kid, I studied in these!

The urge to pee died down a bit as I studied the wooden doors. Now which one was the one I used to always pray in? I was sure it was the second to last door on the right... It was so long ago!

I ran my hands along each wooden door to check for the same crevice I felt every time I came here as a child. It was somewhere low on the door... I crouched down and felt every single door to find wh-

"A-_AH_! N-NO- _STOP_!"

I froze.

"NNN- _PLEASE_; NO MORE!"

I slowly got back to my feet, eyes wide with horror. What was going on down here! The voice sounded young and strangely familiar... Was it one of the neighborhood children being _attacked _or something!

Heart beating out of my chest, I slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to even breathe.

And then another deeper voice came.

"I didn't even go in yet and your hips are shaking so badly."

The deep voice laughed- a wicked, sadistic one, no doubt.

If I could hear laughing I was probably close... My hand touched the wooden door on the very end of the hallway. Moving as quietly as a spider, I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"...I can't take anymore," The young voice sounded out of breath. "Please... no more...!"

There was a bit of movement before the deeper voice replied.

"I'm not done with your reward yet..." It said. "Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this."

"But-!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Silence. It lasted for about a couple of seconds before the younger voice piped up.

"..No.."

"..Then no complaining."

Shortly after, the moans resumed.

I didn't realize I was covering my mouth in horror until their speaking stopped. What in the hell was going on in there! It wasn't a neighborhood child being attacked..! It was... Someone was having intercourse with a young boy in there! In the church of our dear God! Do people have no shame?

I contemplated going in there to stop them or not.. Maybe Deep Voice was going to attack me if I walk in. But, if I leave it alone, these horrid people would be having sexual intercourse where children play and eat and study!

But... this wasn't something for me to get myself into. So, I turned on my heels and slowly walked to the girls' rest-

"Relax, Hope; you'll feel it in a second."

My legs stopped moving altogether. My heart seemed to stop for a split second before resuming at a fast pace. My eyes widened, threatening to fall out of my eye sockets. Deep Voice didn't just say what I heard he said, right! My mind was playing tricks on me, right!

"I... can't do it...!" The young voice gasped. Thinking about it, that voice did sound very close to Hope's- only desperate and out of breath. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize it! Usually around me, Hope sounds bored and uninterested.

But with this mystery man, Hope sounded so... so... _excited_.

My chest hurt when I came across the realization. Hope sounded excited around a man! Not me- a _man_!

The noise of a church organ blocked out the loud cries of pleasure coming from the room. And luckily it did.

Otherwise I would've kicked that door down.

* * *

OERBA YUN FANG

I tried to listen to the Priest- I really, really did. But, I couldn't. That hurt look on Vanille's face during the walk here played on repeat in my head. Why couldn't I get over it? Why couldn't I get over the fact that Vanille will never truly be mine alone? I couldn't share- I just _couldn't_. Vanille is and will always be mind alone. Only mine.

I bowed my head.

_Get control of yourself, Fang! Don't let your overly protective side come out and ruin what was already the weak foundation of our relationship! _

Repeating that in my head did the complete opposite of helping. Actually, it made everything worse. I was slowly breaking Vanille- I can tell - but I have no idea how to change myself! What was I doing wrong? Was I telling the truth too much? Was I too controlling? Too much like a mother?

I looked off to the right and caught a distorted image of myself in the stained glass window. My mouth went dry.

Or was it the fact that I was female; not able to give her what she desired the most?

I frowned.

But, why _Hope_! Why that _jerk_, of all people? That kid was fucked up! His parents hate him, the neighborhood kids hate him- so why does Vanille give him so much attention! Was I so bad that I couldn't even amount to _Hope Esthiem_!

I absentmindedly began pulling at my hair in frustration. I could never get this! What the hell was I doing _wrong_!

I was so caught up that I didn't notice every one getting up and gathering in their groups, preparing to leave. Was it time to depart _already_! It was only about an hour ago that we got here!

As soon as I stood up I caught Vanille walking over, looking broken. She couldn't hide it at all- her whole face was red, her eyes swollen, lips bleeding from biting them too much. I didn't bother ask her what was wrong; I just rushed up to her and hugged her. I knew she wasn't broken from Mrs. Summers' death. I could tell she wasn't broken from the argument we had earlier. I could tell she was broken for something much, much larger than that.

But I also knew she wasn't going to tell me. So no point in wasting my time.

Vanille stood in my arms, shivering, trying not to cry. But, then suddenly she buried her head on my chest and bawled.

Nearby people looked on with sympathy in their eyes, probably thinking she was crying because of Mrs. Summers. Only Vanille knew why she was crying, though.

I walked her out of the church and down the dirt road, trying my hardest not to ask her what was wrong on impulse. I just held her. That was enough for me.

"Fang.." She beckoned.

I glanced down at her, and then back ahead. "...Yes?"

"...I love you."

I bit my cheeks to try and stop it, but I couldn't. A smile forced it's way on my face, and it wouldn't go away.

"I love you too, Vanille."

Holding her was enough for me.

HOPE ESTHIEM

I slowly opened my eyes to find my clothes neatly folded beside me. Rolling onto my side, I realized I was completely naked and lying on the ground of the church children study room.

I sat up carefully, anticipating a pain below my waist. As predicted, it hurt. And it hurt _bad_.

How long was I asleep? And when did I fall asleep in the first place? Was the preaching over? Where were my parents? Were they waiting for me? And, most importantly, where was _Snow_?

He was gone without a trace; I couldn't even smell his cologne anymore. But, when I began to slowly pull my clothes on, his smell lingered on them. As I slipped on my shirt, I took deep breath of the sleeve. Why did he smell so good! On rare occasions did I ever enjoy the smell of cologne!

"Shitshitshit..!" I muttered underneath my breath as I got to my feet. What will my parents say when they see me limping home! They will totally go off the deep end- I know they will.

As I limped over to the door, I felt something unusual in my pocket. Pulling it out, I found it out to be two pills wrapped in paper. I unfolded the paper and eyed it.

In messy handwriting, on the paper read: "Take some Advil."

Snow, definitely. Without water, I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed, begging them to work before I arrived home. I carefully left the children's study room and limped down the hallway. Luckily, I left the church unnoticed by the Priest, whom was cleaning up his podium.

The sun was setting already (Seriously, how long did I sleep!) as I walked- or limped - to my house. I could hear the joyful squeals of my peers nearby.

I frowned on instinct.

* * *

I was grounded. Of course. My parents were so-called quote unquote "worried" about me and sent me straight to my room. Like they cared where I went. Nobody would give a damn if I died on the spot. I was too stupid to be of use.

And, boy, did my ass hurt.

The Advil only barely worked to numb the pain, and in the middle of the night it returned. Who knew I was a very active sleeper. I thrash around like a dying whale, which never is that good for an aching ass.

Why me, Lord?

Why me?


	7. Vision Five

**Sorry for the long wait, and I sincerely apologize for the short(ish) chapter to follow. I didn't want to give away too much. But, I assure you, I am working on the next chapter as we speak (or as you read this; whichever comes first). I'm not too sure how long it will take me, but please hang in there with me.**

**And please, please leave a review. I love reading reviews, no matter if it's good or bad. I want you to really voice your opinions, because I'm here, and I'm listening to you. All of you.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy. **

* * *

HOPE ESTHIEM

Days passed without any sign of Snow at all. I started to think that maybe he returned to Pulse after all, even after he promised to be here by my side. Even after all that he put me through this past month, for some reason I couldn't comprehend, I wanted him here again. The smell of his strong cologne became so normal that my nose craved for nothing but it.

I think I was going crazy.

Even with the pain I was feeling, though, I had to go back to working the fields. Something yellow and long surrounded what remained of Mrs. Summers' house. I felt a little empty inside looking at it from the distance. I wasn't the only one feeling empty. Hooper was also slowly dying. He would no longer run and follow me around like he used to. Now he just lies there, in the sun, eyes glassy and dazed.

My little Hooper was dying.

I took a rest on the side of the house, dropping the bag of wheat by my dirty feet. Leaning the back of my head against the moldy wood, I looked up at the sky, daring my eyes to stare at the sun long enough. The golden glare of the sun reminded me of Snow's hair. The blue skies reminded me of Snow's eyes. The fluffy clouds reminded me of his skin. And then I began to remember what happened in the church the other day.

And, unlike that day, I didn't feel disgusted or wrong. I felt like I wanted more.

I wanted to be held in his arms again. I didn't even care if I was going to feel that pain again. I just wanted him to come back. He was all I had now.

My eyes looked over at Hooper. He was lying there, not moving. Eyes not shifting. Tail not wagging.

I think Hooper was dead.

* * *

SNOW VILLIERS

It was all Serah's fault. Everything was her fault. My ability to think rationally was completely clouded by thoughts of her. It was as if I didn't even realize what the fuck I had until she was gone. Gone without a single trace. Did she still think about me? Did she ever think how wrong she was to leave me? Or was she still fucking doing whatever Lightening asked her to?

No.

Not what Lightening _asked _her to do. What Lightening _told _her to do.

God damn it! I don't even know how long I was driving. All I do know is where I'm going. And I'm going to make sure Serah never forgets me. No matter how hard she tries, I will never be forgotten.

I carelessly tossed an empty can of Monster out the car window after drinking every last bit of it. Rubbing my beard with one hand, I gripped the steering wheel tightly, foot pressed hard against the accelerator. I passed by fields and fields of corn, wheat and just plain grass. It was hard to admire anything in the dark, though. But, even if it were day time, I wouldn't stop to stare.

I had a mission. And I was going to complete it no matter what.

* * *

I stopped at a gas station by the side of the endless road to grab a few things. The lady behind the counter gave me a weary look as I bought a giant pail, lots and lots of lighters, and lighter fluid. I hardly gave her any time of day.

"How much will this come up to?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Probably from lack of sleep.

"$67.89." She said.

There was no turning back now. After I pay for this I have to follow through with it all. I didn't even know where to start.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her the money in exact change.

As she sorted it all out in the cash register, she attempted to start a conversation. "So, where ya headed off to?"

I looked out the window behind her. "...You really wanna know?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see her smile nervously. "Well, yeah. What'cha doin' out here in the middle ah no where?"

I smiled to myself. "Going to live in Cocoon."

She paused. "..._Cocoon_? Why live _there_?"

I tried to find a believable answer. "I... 'dunno."

I couldn't find one.

She continued counting out the change. "All right; it's all yours." She handed me the items in a bag. "Have a nice day... _sir_."

"Thanks." I grabbed the plastic bag and left the store. Standing outside in the overwhelming heat, I lit myself a cigarette with one of the lighters and held it between my lips. I walked up to one of the gas stations and bought about 10 gallons. I filled up the pail as much as I could with the gasoline, and grabbed extra pails from the back of my truck and continued filling until I had it all.

Waiting until the lady went into the back room, I poured about 9 gallons in and around the store as fast as I could, my heart beating out of my chest. I walked quickly to my truck, turned it on, and then turned to face the mess I made.

"...Sorry about this..." I lit one of my lighters and dropped it in a puddle of gasoline.

The fire flared up quickly, and the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils. I grimaced.

I quickly jumped into my truck, closed the door, and stabbed the accelerator as hard as I could. The car groaned in protest, the wheels turning repeatedly in the dried mud before forcing the truck forward.

I watched the fire flare up and completely engulf the gas station in my rare view mirror, trying hard to not feel sorry, even though my chest was hurting so badly it was difficult to bare.  
Forcing my eyes back on the endless road ahead of me, I tried not to think about anything but heading to Cocoon.  
My deed was far from done.

* * *

OERBA DIA VANILLE

Hope is changing. And I had no doubt in my mind that Snow was the cause of it. I never knew much about Hope in the first place, but I did know that he would never intentionally hurt somebody. Unless a certain _someone _threatened him and made him do it... That was the only explanation I could come up with! Snow was like Satan, forcing poor, helpless Hope. And I was like God's little helper. I felt it was only my job to help Hope.

Because no one else would.

That afternoon was the same as always; I was enjoying a stroll through Cocoon, still worrying over Hope as I did so. But, then things suddenly changed for the worse. I noticed yellow police tape surrounded Mrs. Summers's house. There were police cars all the way from _Pulse_ parked all around the property; their red and blue lights flashing brightly.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I cautiously made my way over to what remained of Mrs. Summers's house, looking for any men in a police uniform. At first I could hear men talking behind the big oak tree that shielded Mrs. Summers's back door. I peeked from behind the tree, and caught sight of four men in uniform, one scribbling things down on a notepad, others scouting the area. And there was one man in a long black trench coat and shiny black leather shoes. He had scary and challenging light gray-blue eyes and gray hair, except he wasn't an old man. He looked like he could be in his mid 30's. His hands were on his hips, only his eyes scanning his surroundings.

Just as I was about to back up and leave, though, did his eyes immediately meet mine. At first he looked super frightening; the man's lips were pulled into a tight, straight line, nose up in the air, standing confidently. But, then suddenly he gave me a warm smile (the warmest I've ever seen from someone from the Pulse Police Department!) and waved me over.

I timidly took a step forward, wondering if I should really obey and walk over there, but then I gave up and slowly stepped towards him. As soon as I arrived, he put a gloved hand on my exposed shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," he said, smiling. "My name is Yaag Rosch. I'm from the Pulse City Police Department, or PCPD, as most call it."

I smiled, but I could feel that it came out as a nervous grin instead. "Um.. hello." I held my hands behind my back and looked at down at my feet. "My name is Oerba Dia Vanille. But, most call me Vanille."

He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "You have a very lovely accent, Vanille."

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Well, thank you!" I looked up and smiled at him. He gave me the longest, strangest smile I've ever seen directed at me, and then looked at the burned down home.

Mr. Rosch placed his hands back on his hips. "Vanille, my dear, do you know anything about what happened here a few days ago?"

My throat locked up. "Uh... Well... someone, or something burned down this home..."

Mr. Rosch smiled to himself. "...Really?" He looked me directly in the eyes. "Is that all you know? Did you not see anything suspicious happen here?"

I hesitated, and then looked back down at my feet. "...No, sir. Not really."

I didn't bother to look up, but I could tell he was back to staring at the burned house in silence. I continued to stand there nervously, wondering if I should leave or not. This man was kind to me, but it seemed a bit forced and cold. Like he was hiding something from me. Almost like he knew that I was-

"Vanille, my dear," his deep voice sliced the silence in half.

I swallowed as quietly as I could and then peeked up at his profile. "...Yes... sir...?"

Mr. Rosch turned towards me, and bent down with one black jeans-clad knee on the ground. Looking into my face, he placed one gloved hand on my cheek. "We both well know that you're lying to me," his voice was hushed, but scary nonetheless. He gave me a forced, tight-lipped smile. "Do you know any townspeople here that would ever do such a thing to this poor, poor woman?"

My chest tightened so painfully that it was hard to breathe. I gave a shaky breath, and then replied, "No one I know that has lived here for a long time, sir..." my voice was as quiet as a mouse; I knew then that _he _knew I was holding something back. But, I couldn't tell him what I really knew! That would put Hope in grave danger!

"Nobody that has lived here for a long time..." Mr. Rosch repeated, looking off back towards the house. "And by a long time you mean...?"

I looked at the side of his face, and the back down at my feet as his hand on my cheek slid off. I could tell he looked at me again. "About one year, sir."

"About one year..." He repeated again. I began to grow annoyed.

Mr. Rosch stood back up and stared at the burned pail by what remained of the sliding back door. My heart nearly stopped in my chest. Before he could advance any closer to it, I peeped up.

"But, who knows!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "You never really know people until you jump into their minds, or something!" I giggled.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was and glared at me.

..._Glared at me_.

I froze mid bounce, looking at him with slight shock.

"Thank you for your help, Vanille..." He said, and quickly turned away from me. "That's all I need from you. You're dismissed."

I slowly got back on my feet, giving the back of his head a weary stare. What was with the sudden change of attitude? He stood there, still as stone, not bothering to look back at me.

"You're _dismissed_." He repeated, voice harsher and deeper.

I quickly turned around and rushed away, not wanting him to start strangling me, or something.

He definitely was scary.

* * *

HOPE ESTHIEM

Hooper died this morning. My father buried him in the woods while I stood nearby and tried hard not to cry. My throat was dry and tight, my mouth parched. Dirt covered my whole body and stained my clothing. I wasn't wearing any shoes because my only good shoes were not to be used to farm.

Father and I stood there in silence as he stared at the makeshift grave he made for Hooper. Running his fingers through his short, gray hair, he shook his head, a perma-frown pasted to his face. I dug my dirty, jagged fingernails into the palm of my hands, trying to pay attention to the pain and not the tears stinging the back of my eyeballs. Father seemed like he had some tinge of sadness to him, too, but he had a way of not showing it, even when alone. Sometimes I wondered what he thought about in that screwed up head of his.

"I'm finished," his raspy voice said. It's surprising to hear it talking normally, and not yelling or cussing at God.

I lowered my head, not saying anything. He turned in his brown boots and looked at me. Probably in disgust.

"Time to get back to work." He said simply, and then walked pass me.  
I stared at the grave a little while longer, and then turned around and followed him back to the farm.

Today was laundry day. As always, it was my job to carry the clothes to the laundry store. Without hardly glancing at me, mother dropped enough money to pay for washing our clothes in the palm of my hand, and then a few more extra coins.

Confused, I looked up at her. "Was is th-"

"Shh." She said, side-glancing at father, who was in the living room drinking and watching T.V. "Go to the public bathhouse and wash yourself while you're at it. You haven't bathed in days."

I closed my mouth and obediently took the money. Dropping it in my shorts pocket, I picked up the laundry basket and left the house through the front door, mother watching me.

"Hurry back!" My father yelled after me. "And buy me some beer while your out! 6-pack!"

"No money for that!" I spat back, and then rushed off before father could scold me for back-talking.

It was no surprise that the neighborhood kids, once again, were playing in the dirt streets. Today, they didn't bother look at me.

"Guess what!" One kid yelled to the other, I'm sure his name was Billy. He was overweight (same as his mother and father), and had the most annoying face ever. Made me want to punch it every time I saw him.

"Huh?" The boy that Billy shouted to kicked a dirty soccer ball back to him. He was Earl; the lanky, tall, stupid one of their group. Sam, the youngest one, stood beside him, waiting for the ball to be kicked to him.

"The Pulse Police Department people are here! I heard they're investigating the case about Mrs. Summers!" Billy said, as if that was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

What an asshole.

"Really!" Earl shouted back, catching the soccer ball between his feet. "We should go check it out!"

"No you boys aren't!" Earl's mother shouted from behind the short fence surrounding her house. "It's too dangerous over there!"

All three boys groaned just as I passed by them. Billy glanced at me, and then turned away. Earl's mother was around, so I was guessing they couldn't say anything cruel to me even if they wanted to.

Then, as soon as I turned the corner towards town square, I began to think.

_...Wait. Mrs. Summers house? The Pulse Police Department? Was I going to get in trouble? Was I going to be accused for killing her!_

Panic began to rise in my chest. And on my way to town square I had to pass by her house! This wasn't good; this wasn't good at all!

Soon after I attempted to calm myself down, I reached Mrs. Summers property. Yellow police tape surrounded it, and police cars were parked nearby. There was a small crowd of people rubber necking and slowing down as they passed by the home. I bit my bottom lip and tried to pass by as quietly and quickly as I could. If they saw me, it could very well be the end of me as I knew it!

The abandoned farm was across the street from the house, bringing back terrible memories. I could practically see Snow standing there, hands on his hips, eyeballing Mrs. Summers burned down house with satisfaction.

How sickening...

And, speaking of the devil, Snow was in the heart of the rubbernecking crowd, standing right next to the seen of the crime. He had a serious, stern face on, though. Almost like he was trying his hardest to hold something back. Even Snow seemed a bit worried at the sight of the Pulse police.

I watched, curious, as a man in a black trench coat removed some of the yellow police tape to let a crying woman step on Mrs. Summers property. He draped an arm around her shaking shoulders, leaned forward, and began whispering in her ear.

My slow trot came to a complete stop as I watched, curiosity getting the better of me. Fear washed over my face as he pointed to the burned pail that I carried to her house only days ago. The woman stared at the pail, her lips moving, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

The black trench coat man took a step back from her, and turned to face the crowd. Smiling (why was he smiling?), he opened his mouth and spoke loudly, pointing at the pail. "A fine, fine steel pail! Made from a very nice material! The pail, remarkably, is not flammable, and will not burn from fire! Especially if it it raining! Now, none of you Cocoon residents could ever afford something such as this pail! Unless, of course, you were never from Cocoon in the first place!"

My eyes went straight to Snow, who had a slight pained look on his face. He turned away from the black trench coat man and began walking away, hands in pockets.

The man's challenging eyes turned to Snow. "Hold up a minute, young man!" He shouted after him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" His tone was light-hearted and mocking.

Oh no! That man was obviously suspecting Snow! I had to do something, and quick!

Without thinking twice, I dropped my laundry basket and spoke up, "What are you getting at! Do you _honestly _think none of these people in Cocoon could _ever _do such a thing!"

The man immediately stopped looking after Snow (who stopped walking), and turned to look at me, his eyes cold. "Excuse me?" He blinked very, very slowly.

The growing crowd turned to look at me, some in disgust, some in shock. Ignoring them, I kept my stare on the Police man. "I _said_," I began, trying to sound annoyed about repeating myself. "Do you honestly think no-"

He raised his hand and spoke over me. "I heard you. I just needed to confirm if you were the speaker or not."

I closed my mouth, feeling a glare washing over my expression. "So, what is your defense?"

He began walking towards me, the crowd clearing his way without thinking twice. I tried to keep my confident look, but it became harder and harder the closer he approached. As soon as he stepped right in front of me, he bent over so that we were face to face. I looked between his eyes and the badge on his chest.

"Let me introduce myself," he said. "My name is Yaag Rosch from the Pulse City Pol-"

"-The Pulse City Police Department," I finished, rolling my eyes. "I know, I know."

I felt him stare at me, but I didn't bother look him in the eyes. The crowd was unnervingly quiet. And, from the corner of my eye, I could see Snow still standing there.  
"And you are?"

"I'm Hope." I said, looking at him, and then back at the badge on his chest. "Hope Esthiem."

"Well, Hope, my boy," he said, standing back up straight and staring down at me. "You have quite the mouth."

I smiled a crooked smile at that, still looking at his badge in silence.

"In my defense," He began, turning back towards Mrs. Summers's house. "I never once said that it couldn't have been someone in Cocoon. I scouted the area, and it seems to me that there may have been not one, but _two _suspects." He turned halfway to grin deviously at me. "And I am _never _wrong."

My words locked up in my throat. Chest tightening, I quickly looked at Snow, who still had a stern look on his face. But, from the corner of my eyes, I could see Yaag Rosch, still grinning deviously, blatantly-_slowly_- follow my eyes straight. Towards. _Snow_.

Snow met Yaag's eyes for a moment, his face morphing into what looked like between a grimace and a glare, and then turned around and continued walking away, but faster.

If I was ever scared before, I was practically pissing my pants now. We were _dead_! So, so _dead_! I basically gave myself away by staring at Snow; I couldn't believe this!

I timidly watched Yaag watch Snow disappear just as quickly as he arrived. After Snow was completely out of sight, he looked back at me, his eyes dancing. I glared at him, and then picked my laundry basket up, turning to leave.

"This should be interesting..." Yaag said, more to himself than to me. "Thank you for your time... _Hope_." He spat my name as if it was spoiled food on his tongue.

I didn't bother look at him, and took off down the dirt road.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please contribute and review. **

**Also, I enjoy requests of other stories to make. Having your opinions are great for me. **


End file.
